Dracula's Descendant
by stormgreywolf
Summary: Issei was gifted with the Boosted Gear but also much more. His mother is actually the King of the Undead and he is now the Prince. With vampiric and draconic power, the teenager will use his strength to achieve peace. Problem? Well, he's a social outcast. (Rated M for future chapters) (IsseixHarem) (Powerful Issei) (Smart!Issei) (Dark Issei)
1. The Undead Prince

**Hey everyone. For those who are new, after a poll this story came out in a huge landslide and will be the one to replace GRB. I don't have much to say since this is just the first chapter and I rather have you guys reading the actual story than my AN. So, go ahead.**

 **Enjoy**

" _ ***Sigh***_ Another long, boring day."

A groan echoed across the school's courtyard, the large space empty due to it being the end of the day. Who else could have made that groan except for the one and only, Issei Hyoudou.

He was your average kind of kid. He stood at five-foot nine and had a lean, muscular build. His hair was smooth and jet black, like the night, draping his face and reaching down to his upper back. The side bangs framed his face, down to his chin, and covered his ears while his front bangs fell around his eyes, which were a bright red, and reached down to the tip of his nose. His skin was extremely pale and contributed to the cold persona that the boy constantly showed to any and everyone around him.

No one dared try to befriend the teenager or even talk to him unless absolutely necessary. He never showed the faintest sign of emotions and always seemed to be brooding, pushing away anyone who tried to get close to him. He just sat in the back of the room and stared out the window with a glazed expression.

No one knew why he acted that way, hell, no one knew of where he had even come from. The boy had no records except for his physical form, and even that had a few blanks. It was as if he appeared out of thin air one day and was enrolled into the prestigious academy the very next. He was a complete mystery.

 _ **[Relax, partner. Not everyday will be like this,]** _ a voice spoke in his head.

Normally, a person would freak out from something suddenly talking in their heads. Instead, the teenager simply looked down at his hand. He could see a bright green circle shining on the back of his hand with a language no human could ever hope to read. It was the language of dragons.

"Whatever. I don't even know why I'm being sent to this stupid school," Issei replied, his tone void of any emotions.

 _ **[Dracula wants you to live the life of a normal teenager.]** _ The magical circle replied.

Yes, it was _the_ Dracula as in the King of Vampires, Dracula.

How or why did that connect to Issei Hyoudou? Well, he was a vampire. Half-human, half-vampire to be more specific, and was the one true heir to the King of the Undead. Or...Queen, I should say.

"Ddraig, you and I both know we don't have time for that," the boy snapped back, glaring down at his hand.

 _ **[Not true, partner. The White One won't be coming anytime soon. You have plenty of time to enjoy your youth before the battle.]**_

"I'd rather be training or sleeping in my coffin," the ebony haired teen replied with a dry tone. A sigh was returned by the voice before it spoke again.

 _ **[Dracula also wanted you to make friends and not become like her,]** _ the voice stated as if it was berating him.

"I don't need friends, Ddraig."

 _ **[Your mother and myself think differently.]**_

"She can tell me that herself. Instead of kicking me out and supplying me with this monthly allowance to stay in a cheap hotel, I could be back in the estate honing my skills," Issei growled with annoyance.

The vampire had realized it, but in his moment of bantering, he soon found himself crossing the final bridge into the living district. His bantering had earned him a few looks from the surrounding civilians but one glare towards them made them avert their eyes and continue on their way. "Chh, annoying human's."

 _ **[I think the sun is making you cranky,]** _ Ddraig commented with a light chuckle. It was expected of the boy to be annoyed by it. He may only be half vampire but the sun still caused him a few issues.

"Oh really, what gave it away?" The boy replied sarcastically, grumbling things like "stupid dragon" or "annoying women".

 _ **[Fine, have a bad attitude, mister grumpy. Moving on to important matters...you sense her too, correct?]** _ The voice asked, it's tone becoming dark and serious.

"Yeah. Can't believe it took them this long to send someone to spy on me," the pallid boy replied. "What can you tell me about her?"

 _ **[Hmm. She's definitely a devil, Gremory most likely, and has a high amount of yōki. More or less, nekomata bloodline,]** _ Ddraig answered.

Issei had nodded in response and decided to play innocent for a bit. He expected someone to become suspicious of him and, now that he had their attention, would make sure they know, from now on, to keep their distance.

After a few minutes of walking, the vampire finally reached the hotel he resided in. It was a large three star hotel and it was fairly decent to the ebony haired teen. It sufficed enough for him until Dracula called for his return.

Issei reached for the door but, just before he grabbed it, he shot over to where his little follower had been hiding. His eyes glowed brightly and, not long after, the shuffling of bushes was heard before a figure disappeared around the buildings corner.

Once it was gone, the boy sighed before turning back to the door. 'I'll be sure to properly introduce myself to you, Rias Gremory,' he thought before a small grin appeared on his face.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Koneko, are you positive he noticed you?" A redheaded figure asked. It was a young woman with the brightest blue-green eyes anyone ever saw and, already mentioned, long flowing crimson red hair. She was very voluptuous and had beauty that rivaled that of a goddess. Not only that but she was smart and athletic, creating the persona of the perfect woman. She was the one and only Rias Gremory. A High-class Devil and heiress of her household.

A small, petite girl stood at the door to the devil's little clubroom and nodded her head to the young woman's question. She had short white hair, with two side bangs that passed her shoulders, and bright yellow, cat-like eyes. She was Koneko Toujou, a first year and Rias' [Rook].

"...Yes, the malice he sent me was... overwhelming," she replied, shivering at the last part, monotone.

"Ara ara, are you sure it's alright to keep a distance from him, Buchou," another young woman asked. This one was just as beautiful and busty as Rias Gremory. In fact, she rivaled the redhead in every aspect. She had long, raven-like hair that, was tied in a high ponytail by a bright orange bow, reaching down to her ankles. Her eyes were a bright violet and held a deep seriousness, much different from their usual mischievousness.

"He could be a potential ally. I don't want to lose this opportunity but I also don't want to rush things and possibly chase him away," the heiress replied, twirling her pen between her fingers. She had a look on her face that showed she was deep in thought. All of it focused on the new transfer student, Issei Hyoudou. "Akeno, have you been able to uncover anything about him?" She asked her trusted queen.

"Nothing. His files are completely blank besides his physical. His birthday isn't even recorded. He's completely unknown," she replied as she continued to look through several papers in a folder.

Rias put her fist to her chin, raising it to cover her mouth. 'How was he admitted to our school? His papers went straight through Tou-san, so how?'

"What's our next step, Buchou?" A fourth member spoke up. It was a male who had been sitting on one of the couches in the room. He had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes, giving him the perfect "pretty boy" look that girls swooned over. He was Kiba Yuuto, Rias Gremory's faithful [Knight].

The king sat back in her chair, entering into deep thought once more. She knew that Issei Hyoudou was different than most and had a Sacred Gear. What she didn't know was if the boy had activated his Sacred Gear or how well adversed his sensory ability was. For him to be able to detect Koneko's location, he had to either been trained...or something more. He wasn't human, or..at least not fully, that was for sure but what was his other species? What could he be? There were a multitude of answers and it wasn't easy narrowing them down without more information.

The more she thought about it, the more enraged she became. Not towards the boy himself but at the fact that she couldn't figure him out. If there was one thing Rias hated, it was being left in the dark on anything. The want to know always drove her insane and she went to some unjust tactics, from time to time, to try and learn of whatever it was.

So far, the case with Issei Hyoudou was starting to become the worst of them all. Not only could she not figure him out, despite the entire week she dedicated to studying and researching the transfer student, she knew he was toying with her whenever she tried to get close.

When he would pass her in the hall, she would release a bit of her spiritual energy to try and faze him but he never showed any signs of reaction. The heiress knew he sensed her but he never showed the slightest bit of concern. It was as if he didn't even care for her.

A few times she would try to talk to him but he was always gone before she could even think of an introduction.

One time she "accidentally" bumped into him and spilled her papers. She would make sure she played the ditzy and cute high school girl but, instead of helping her, he walked away without so much as a single glance back.

Not only had her pride been jabbed at sevaral times but the want for the boy had grown to obsessive levels. It got to the point where she was forced to confront him. Whatever his plans were, she had to know. The potential he possessed was extraordinary and she hoped, if his plans coincide with her's, that she could gain a powerful piece.

Rias had to know who Issei Hyoudou was and what he wanted. If she could figure out what it was, she could utilize that and use it to bring him to her side. She would do anything if that meant getting her hands on the unknown Prince of the Undead.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Hyoudou Issei-kun?" Someone from the door called.

It was the end of the final period and the teacher had just left. As usual, Issei was in his seat, waiting for the sun to descend low enough for him to leave. He had his hoodie, which he wore under his school uniform, pulled over his head. The prince wanted to take a nap but his plans changed when one of the school's celebrities, Akeno Himejima, arrived at his class and called for him.

The class immediately turned to the vampire, who was looking back at her with an uninterested and tired gaze. Their eyes began to switch from the queen to the prince as she grew closer, her elegance and grace easily noted by her fans and followers.

"Can I help you?" Issei asked with the least bit of friendliness when the older girl arrived at his desk. It gained him a few outraged looks from the boys of the class, and even a few girls, but one cold glance from the heir's crimson orbs and their anger shifted to fear.

 _'That's definitely a large amount of power but from just one glance,'_ Akeno thought as she studied her kouhai in amazement. Seeing him give such a emotionless and uncaring glare, it turned her on a bit as well. He was definitely someone she would keep her eyes on. For more reasons than one.

"Do you want something or are you just going to stare?" Issei asked, turning his cold gaze to the devil. Akeno could feel her heart skip a beat and her cheeks light up a bright red. Her masochistic side was getting the best of her and his rude attitude was bringing out that side of her the longer he glared.

Quickly clearing her throat, she smiled her trademark smile before speaking. "My president, Rias Gremory, would like to speak to you personally. Would it be too much trouble if you followed me?"

Outside, Issei kept his stoic expression but inside he was very skeptical as he spoke with his partner.

 _'What do you think, Ddraig?'_

 _ **[This is what you wanted, right? You should take the offer.]**_ The teenager's lips thinned slightly, something noticed by the queen.

 _'Do you think if I hold off a little longer Rias will confront me herself?'_ He asked the dragon, still deep in thought.

While he wanted to confront the devils of this territory he didn't want to push his plans too fast. He knew that the Gremory would be skeptical of his intentions and a little brash at finding out what those intentions were. The longer he played the more upset and impatient she would become to the point she would upright confront him. His only question was how long he would be able to hold out before she snapped of desire or anger. While he wanted to play hard to get, he couldn't risk being on her bad side from the start.

 _ **[That is a possibility but do you want to risk it? Your plans for world peace won't be so easy if you keep playing this cold and distant persona.]** _ Ddraig replied knowingly.

 _'That's true but I've already dedicated myself to the character and if I don't carry it through to the end they'll really become suspicious of me,'_ the vampire replied cautiously. Some of those emotions he shown were his but some of it was also an act to attract the attention of the devils and keep them guessing on who he was.

 _ **[That was your choice. But if you want my honest opinion, hold off just a little longer. Especially with our little "guest" who's been watching you constantly. We don't want anyone thinking we are on anyone's side just yet.]** _ Ddraig replied, hinting at a certain someone. Issei mentally nodded his head before cutting the link to the dragon.

When he turned back, he noticed that the maiden had been waiting patiently for his reply. He didn't even know how much time had passed, seeing as no one had left or moved. "Sorry Akeno-senpai, but I have plans for today. Maybe another time," the prince replied monotone before grabbing his bag and walking past the girl.

Not only had the class been shocked by his response but Akeno was equally as surprised. Their jaws had practically dropped to the floor at the sight they had witnessed. Not only had he ignored the great Rias Gremory, but now he had turned away Akeno Himejima. Did he have a thing for dudes or was he that much of an idiot?

No one knew how to react and only watched as the ebony haired undead walked out the room, silently closing the door. Sure, he ignored Rias Gremory, maybe she wasn't his type. But for him to go around and then turn down the second Great Onee-sama was downright insanity. No one in their right mind would give up the chance to meet, not one but, both idols of the school.

Who in the hell was Issei Hyoudou!?

-XOXOXOXOX-

"H-He declined!?" Rias shouted, flabbergasted. The queen had returned and gave her report on why a certain second year wasn't with her. To say the group was shocked fell short of the truth. For someone to turn down a request from Akeno, it was unbelievable.

"Yes, he said he had plans and was unable to come," she answered, lowering her head.

The heiress leaned back in her seat with an all but pleased expression on her face. She hated the fact that not even Akeno could coerce the boy into following her.

What was he? Rias knew of her and her best friend's beauty and for someone to turn down both of them, it meant two things. They were either insane or gay. It was new to them for someone to turn the two most gorgeous women in the academy away. And it struck hard at their pride as a devil.

Maybe he was into loli's...no, he pays no attention to Koneko. Could he be gay?... No, he's made no advances or signs of affection to Kiba. What was his game!?

Rias pulled at her hair, trying to figure out the vampire heir. She was infuriated with him at this point. Just the thought of him drove her insane. She honestly was torn between chasing or obliterating her little kouhai.

"Ano, Buchou?" Kiba spoke softly. He could see his King's frustration and wanted to help in any way he could.

When he saw she didn't hear him, he tried again only for her to shoot from her desk, shocking the other three club members.

"We're going to see him!" She shouted abruptly. This confused and surprised the others who looked at their King skeptically. She wanted to walk into unknown territory? This is a very dangerous thing she was ordering.

"Are you sure, Buchou?" The blonde asked. She nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes! Koneko, do you remember where he lives?" She asked the first year. The petite girl hesitantly nodded her head. "Then we leave immediately. Akeno, prepare a magic circle."

"Hai, Buchou," the queen replied with a bow before dismissing herself to carry out the order.

"Koneko, Kiba, I want both of you prepared for the worst, understood?" Rias stated, turning to her [Knight] and [Rook]. They both nodded their heads with serious looks on their faces. Rias narrowed her eyes, the vampires face coming into her mind. Clenching her fist tighter, her mind prepared her for what she would come face to face with.

 _'Hyoudou Issei. I will figure you out.'_

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _ ***Ding***_

The bell above the pair of doors rung, signaling the man at the desk to look up. Issei walked in and nodded to the receptionist as he made his way to the right hall. The older man stood and bowed with a hand over his chest.

"Lord Issei, welcome back," he greeted, glancing up towards the prince. The boy turned his head and nodded before continuing down the hall of the hotel.

"I will be expecting visitors today, Vladimir. Escort them to my room once they arrive, alright?" Issei asked from over his shoulder.

"Yes sir," the now named Vladimir replied, bowing once more.

...

...

...

 _ ***Ding***_

A few minutes later, the receptionist looked up from his book to see four teenagers, dressed in school uniforms, walking towards his desk. Normally, kids didn't come by the hotel so it was safe to assume they were the ones Issei spoke of.

If the similar outfits were nothing to go by.

"Good evening, sir," Rias greeted with her trademark smile.

"Good evening, madam. I have been expecting you. I'm to assume you are Master Hyoudou's guests, correct?" He asked, returning a smile of his own. It wasn't returned as the redhead lost her's in favor of a look of pure shock, confusing the older gentleman. "Is there something wrong?"

Rias was the first to shake off her surprise. "No, we were just caught off guard for a bit. You said you were expecting us?" She asked hesitantly, trying to make sure she hadn't misheard him. Vladimir smiled again and nodded his head.

"Yes, Master Hyoudou informed me of your expected arrival. As well as leaving me with the duty of showing you to his room," he replied before standing and bowing. "I am Vladimir Lockhur and I welcome you to my wonderful hotel."

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _ ***Knock Knock Knock***_

"Lord Issei?" Vladimir called through the door.

"Come in," the boy replied from the other side.

It was a few seconds later that the door opened. On the other side, the receptionist stood with the four devils just behind him. They kept their distance but a few of them were very curious to the home of the mystery student and were trying to look over the older man's shoulder.

Eventually the older gentleman moved to the side, allowing them easy passage into the room, which they quickly, yet hesitantly, took.

The first thing the group noticed was the room was well furnished. It was very similar to the old Victorian style they used for the clubroom. From the couches, to the paintings, even the bed, it all resembled their clubs style, with a sort of Gothic style in the mix as well.

"Is there anything else you require of me, my Lord?" Vladimir asked from the door, breaking the silence. The group was confused, finally noticing that the person they came to see was nowhere to be found. The door to the bathroom then opened and Issei walked out, catching the attention of the group, with a towel draped over his head.

"No thank you, Vladimir. You are dismissed," he replied, removing the towel. The receptionist bowed before leaving, the OCR club watching as the door closed before turning back to their fellow classmate.

The vampire prince had changed out of his uniform and was now in more comfortable clothing. He now wore a loose plum button up shirt, leaving the first few buttons undone, and a pair of black jeans. The group was surprised at how fit the boy was, seeing as he always wore a jacket under his uniform, possessing a lean build very similar to Kiba. It was almost unbelievable to see someone who never participated in any physical activity at school have such a solid amount of muscle. There was no signs of fat anywhere on his body.

The silence in the room made the vampire cock his head to the side. He expected them to say something, like yell at him or ask a question, but this reaction was unexpected. While he didn't like the stares, he could understand, just enough, not to become annoyed by them. Honestly, he rather break this awkward silence and move along to the meeting. But how...?

"...I suppose it's a pleasure to meet all of you...correctly, that is. I'm Issei Hyoudou, second year of Kuoh Academy," the prince finally greeted. The groups eyes widened when the ebony haired male took it a step further and smiled. It wasn't an illusion or anything like that, they were truly seeing the outcast teenager smile.

Shock had frozen the group of devils in place and their mouth hung open as they couldn't believe their own eyes. Even Koneko, who always showed little to no emotion, was shocked. She barely knew the guy but could tell that smiling was something he very rarely did.

They honestly thought that the day they saw Issei Hyoudou smile would never come.

Rias or Akeno couldn't stop the bright tints of red from dusting their cheeks. The sincere smile from the transfer student was eye capturing and he looked very handsome doing it. It seemed so natural coming from him. It made them question why he always wore a mask to hide his emotions.

When Issei was brooding, the students were afraid of him. When he had his blank, stoic expression on, no one knew what he was thinking and it scared them from the possibility of things he could do. He was a mystery to everyone and always kept himself at a fair amount of distance. Not only that but he barely spoke to anyone and made it so that no one wanted to talk to him. He had completely isolated himself from the world and it confused the group as to why. From what little they could read about the prince he had the possibility to be a lot more than what he was putting forth.

And now, seeing him smile for the first time, the devils couldn't help that their hearts skipped a beat and their eyes widened in a mixture of shock and awe. He was definitely a very handsome young man and had much more to him behind the shell he covered himself in at Kuoh.

Quickly, much to the girls ire, the smile faded and the undead heir regained his serious look. "I understand that you're here to question me. Isn't that right, Rias Gremory?" Issei asked the redhead.

The heiress quickly recovered and cast away any form of emotions that may still be on her face. Once she did that she coughed into her fist before speaking.

"Yes, that is correct," she replied firmly. Issei nodded his head before moving to sit on the couch. He motioned for her to join, which she did, on the opposite couch. Her peerage took close positions around her, ready for anything, if the event suddenly went south.

"So, what questions might you have for me?" The vampire asked, summoning a tray of tea on the table. The sign of magic alerted the group and they stiffened from the sudden use of it. Issei only moved forward and grabbed a cup before taking a sip. Moving the cup from his lips he sighed with content. "Do try and relax. I know you're devils so there's no need for you to act surprise."

The group took a moment before slowly easing back into place, still on guard, however. They figured he would know that they were devils, they already knew that he wasn't completely human and had amazing sensory abilities. It wouldn't be that hard since they weren't too concerned with hiding their auras.

"Good. Now, I can guess at least two questions that you might have," Issei stated, opening his eyes to reveal his bright red crimson's. "First, you want to know what I am. Second, you're very curious as to how I knew you were coming," he deduced. "Am I correct?"

Once again, the group was shocked but held it in check. They settled for simple head nods which earned them one in turn from the heir.

"To answer the first one, I don't trust you enough to release that information," he answered, his eyes closed. This irritated Rias and upset the rest of the group but they didn't say anything in respect for the prince to finish. "Secondly, my way of knowing will be kept secret until I trust you enough to reveal what I am."

The OCR was very upset at this. They got no answers whatsoever and, in fact, gained more questions. Rias, she was angered that she was being talked down to. "Trust"? What was that suppose to mean? They were on equal grounds. He knew what they were and yet he was keeping his identity secret!?

The heiress wanted to grab him and force him to tell her. She wanted to ring his neck but she knew if she did that it may cause serious controversy in the supernatural world. Whatever she felt from Issei, it wasn't something she wanted to tread on lightly. He was different, very different, but she couldn't place her finger on it. It was an infinite loop of want and desire for the answers to this endless puzzle and she had. It was like a maze and she wanted to blast her way through.

"Now, do you have any other questions?" Issei asked, breaking the long term silence. Rias shot up and glared at him, her eyes baring into his. She wanted to know who this man was and how he ticked...but the ball was in his court. She could only be patient, which wasn't one of her strongest skills, and wait for him to trust them first.

It wasn't until a thought came to her that she finally found room to bargain. It was a huge stretch but if she could someone convince the vampire she could speed the process up tremendously.

"Issei-kun," she began, already dropping any form of honorifics to try and create a more relaxed atmosphere. "If you won't tell us who you are, could you at least join my club?" It was straight and to the point.

Issei was actually surprised at the abrupt request. He had to give it to his senpai, she had serious balls.

Not knowing who he was, how strong he was, or what his plans were, asking him to join her club was both bold and idiotic. Maybe just bold. Or idiotic. Maybe neither. Either way, the undead teen inwardly grinned at the guts the devil possessed. He respected that a lot.

"Alright, I'll join your club. It'll at least give me something to do while I wait for the sun to set," he replied with his usual monotone and shrug.

Rias smiled, finally making a step, albeit small, forward. It was better than nothing and she stuck her hand out to the vampire prince. "I, on behalf of all the members, hereby welcome you to the Occult Research Club. We hope to get along with you, Hyoudou Issei-kun."

The vampire stretched his hand out and grasped the redhead's before giving it a firm shake. "I'm in your care," he replied.

-XOXOXOXOX-

It wasn't long after that Rias and her peerage left. Once they did, Issei begun to talk with Ddraig.

"We've made our first steps, Ddraig."

 _ **[That we have, Issei.]**_

"We have a connection to the devils..."

 _ **[...Now we should turn our attention to the fallen angel.]** _ The red dragon suggested. Issei grinned widely at that, his fangs glistening from the low lighting of his room.

"I was thinking the same thing. First, the sister of the Devil King. Now the star pupil of the Governor-General. Things are going to become very interesting."

 **Theres the first chapter. I took big steps, out of my usual norm, but it's all apart of the plan.**

 **As for the harem. I am leaving it up to you guys. Mostly. I do have a few I'm adding, for reasons, which some of you might have thought of.**

 **Harem - Lady Carmilla, Valerie Tepes, Gasper (maybe male or female), and Esdeath**

 **"But SGW, Esdeath is from Akame Ga Kill..."**

 **I know this. I'm allowing crossovers, if you guys find a way to fit them into the story. I am limiting the harem to ten, which I still think is large, so 6 maybe maybe 7 spots are left. Anyways, have fun with that, i look forward to your ideas.**

 **Nothing left but review, harem, PM, and all that jazz.**

 **Ciao~**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	2. The Fallen Angel's

**Im back people's and boy was the first chapter massive. Thanks for the follows, favorites, and all that jazz. Now, there are a lot of things I want to discuss but I'll save them till the end. So, enjoy first then we'll get down to real talk.**

"W-Will you go out with me!?"

Issei turned with a cold look in his eyes. Behind him was none other than the fallen angel, and favorite pupil of Azazel, Raynare. She was a Low-class fallen but one that the leader of the Grigori trusted with a very important job. She was to watch the one that was known as Issei Hyoudou. He was said to possess a powerful Sacred Gear but not much else was explained by the fallen Seraphim.

Raynare, trying to think a few steps ahead, took it upon herself to eliminate the threat Azazel feared. If this boy was so unstable and unpredictable she would kill him to ease her leader's/crush's burdened mind. In order to do that, she would have to confront the boy.

Now, she couldn't just walk up on him and try to kill him. While he showed no signs of power she wanted to make it so he was unsuspecting of her hidden motives.

How could she lower his guard? Well, he is a teenage boy in high school, and it didn't seem like he had a girlfriend. The answer was pretty easy and Raynare had plenty of confidence that she could her master plan off.

Now, in present time, she stood before the vampire prince. She decided to alter her appearance to that of a high school girl to lessen the suspicion of the ebony haired male. A grown woman admitting that she had been watching him, a teenage boy, for a while, that SOUNDED weird. Looking younger, it was looked at as cute and adorable. A simple teenage girl in love.

The fallen angel also changed her attire to a high school uniform to look even more believable as well. The outfit consisted of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. Now she looked like a real high school girl and also altered her voice to sound like one. Everything was set and now she just had to act. Not hard for someone of her stature.

Raynare bowed so low that the heir couldn't see her face and merely stared at her with little interest. He was actually more focused on discerning the point of the alternation of the angel's appearance rather than what she was saying.

 _'Honestly, Ddraig, she's not even attempting to hide her aura,'_ he spoke telepathically to his partner.

 _ **[It's quite pathetic. Fallen angels were much more competent during the war but this...this is pathetic...]** _ Ddraig replied in a pitying tone. Issei couldn't help but agree.

 _'Why, of all fallen angels, is she Azazel's favorite?'_

 _ **[I wouldn't know. Maybe it's her potential...]**_

Issei's lips thinned and he narrowed his eyes. _'We'll see about that, Ddraig. We will see...'_

"This isn't a prank or anything like that, is it? If it is, I'm not in the mood to put up with it," he stated, releasing an ice cold chill that would freeze the hottest of fires.

Raynare immediately straightened at the cold that washed over her and looked straight at the boy. The cold temprature that seemed to be coming off of him was surprising. The older woman had to tread carefully or she might upset him and lose her chance.

"No, it's not like that at all. I honestly want you to be my boyfriend!" She exclaimed, taking a step forward and placing a hand over her heart. Issei could see the look in her eyes and had to commend her for her guts. She reminded him of Rias, except a little less bright. And arrogant. And prissy. And demanding. And...you get the picture.

"Sorry, but I have no desire for a relationship," he answered before turning to continue on. "Thanks for the offer though."

Raynare was shocked at the quick reply. "W-What!? W-Wait, please reconsider!" She replied, reaching forward. "I really like you and would like to go out with you!"

Issei stopped and looked over his shoulders, the cold glow in his eyes returning. "I said no."

Raynare could feel her plan falling apart, fast. She had to think of something quick or she would lose her only opportunity.

...

...

...

"!"

An idea suddenly popped in her head and she quickly unbuttoned the first few top buttons of her uniform before running to catch up to the vampire.

Stepping in front of him, she was met with his cold gaze that told her he was done with the conversation. Steeling herself, she leaned forward, pressing her ample breasts together, allowing him full view of their size. She even went as far as to place a lone hand against his chest.

"I really, really like you, Issei-kun," she said bashfully, lowering her head with a blush on her cheeks. She was a pretty good actor. "Please, at least go on one date with me," she begged, her innocent act sounding so close to real. Issei would have declined her again if not for the sound of rustling bushes a good distance away.

 _'Is she there Ddraig?'_ He asked mentally.

 _ **[Yes.]** _ The dragon replied.

"*Sigh* One date. That's it," he answered, scratching the back of his head with an annoyed look on his face. Raynare perked up at his response and her face lit up with excitement.

"That's perfect! Here's my number, I'll be sure to call you later!" She stated, handing him a slip of paper before running off. She felt victorious that her plan worked. Her confidence spiked as she felt accomplished at seducing the undead heir.

Issei, however, had much different thoughts on his mind.

 _ **[I never took you for one to play hard to get,]**_ Ddraig playfully jabbed before chuckling. Issei didn't even respond, simply sticking the piece of paper in his pocket before continuing on his way.

The vampire had noticed that Koneko had left and closed his eyes, sighing. It was then that he mentally grinned, keeping his emotionless mask outward, satisfied. He could feel his excitement grow as his plan slowly fell into place. He wasn't favoring to any side and he knew that both the fallen angels and devils knew he was scarcely associated with one another. All that was left was the test and he could move forward to uniting two of the three great forces. Even if miniscule in a sense.

 _'Now, Rias will know of the fallen angel who's kept her eyes in me,'_ he thought as he stuffed his hands in his pocket.

 _ **[Exactly why did you want the girl's rook to see that?]**_ The tenant asked in response.

 _'Its simple. Rias has been keeping an eye on me for my power and wants to obtain it by any means necessary. Showing her what just happened will put her in a position of choice,'_ he answered as he entered the hotel. He nodded to Vladimir before continuing to down the usual hall to his room.

 _ **["Choice?"]**_ The dragon repeated as Issei turned a corner.

The vampire nodded. _'Yes. She'll have the choice of stopping the fallen angel from attempting to kill me, which she can then request of my allegiance, or wait for her to kill me and try and reincarnate me,'_ he clarified.

Opening the door to his room, Isseo walked inside and stretched. He went over to his closet and grabbed a change of clothes, consisting of a thin grey sweater and black jeans.

 _ **[I see... So you want to test her.]**_ Ddraig realized as the boy pulled his pants up.

 _'Bingo. If she "saves" me, I can trust her...'_ He replied, slipping the shirt over his head.

 _ **[And if she doesn't?]** _ He questioned with a risen brow.

Ddraig and Issei both knew the answer to that. If she failed his little test it would show her true nature as a devil and that would destroy any chance she had of discovering who he was. As well as show how far off peace was from being attained.

Issei smirked before shaking his head as he sat at the edge of his bed, a cup of tea appearing on his stand next to him. He took it in his hands and had a gentle sip before placing back down and stretching once more. He lifted one of his legs before resting his arm on the knee, his head following soon after. The dim light of the room made his eyes glow as he grinned ever so softly.

 _'Lets see what kind of person you really are, Rias Gremory.'_

-XOXOXOXOX-

It was Sunday night and Issei was leaning against a tree in the center of the shopping district. He was dressed in a white low collar v-neck, with a black jacket over it, and a pair of white jeans. He wore a studded belt with black boots, a few belts strapped around his left thigh and one around his right arm. All in all he looked like a delinquent but who really cared, right?

The Undead Prince had been patiently waiting for Raynare to show up and he truly thought that she'd be more punctual. Not only had he been there for twenty minutes, the girl was ten minutes late. Honestly, if someone was trying to seduce someone so their target lowers their guard, being late isn't exactly making the best impression.

It wasn't until a few more minutes passed before he finally saw her running up and waving. He simply sighed, seeing that the date was already off to a bad start.

 _'Geeze, I really am becoming a brooder,'_ he thought sourly.

"Sorry I'm late!" Raynare exclaimed as she stopped before him, panting lightly. The fallen angel was wearing a beautiful purple dress that hugged her tightly, highlighting her teenage figure in every way, with matching heels and earrings. She also had her hair tied into a ponytail and her make up was done perfectly. Maybe she was trying to dress up for him. Issei had to admit, if she wasn't trying to kill him he would have enjoyed the look. It actually erased his previous thoughts against her.

Hey, he still could appreciate beauty. He wasn't that much of a brooding loner.

"You look nice. Come on, I've already decided our plan for tonight," he complimented before turning and beginning to walk away. Raynare was caught off guard by his abrupt announcement but quickly followed. She couldn't help the slight turn on from how he told her instead of requested. Maybe he wasn't as inexperienced as she thought.

The date went as any other typical teenage date would go. With the help of Ddraig, who had experienced many lives, he guided the boy to a successful date. Issei took her to the movies, making sure it was horror, before dinner and even a little late night clothes shopping.

The night went by smoothly, surprising the vampire from how well the fallen angel preformed. She truly deserved an award for acting. Everything from the movie to the present time, she kept to her alias as a high school girl. From shyness to cuteness, she had it down pack, not slipping up once.

Eventually, the duo found themselves walking through one of the parks in the residential district.

Issei noticed the lack of people and could assume that this was when Raynare would make her move. A barrier had also been placed around the area, so it was likely that she didn't want anyone hearing anything as well. So far, she was showing some signs of intelligence and potential but he still had a lot to teach her.

The vampire's attention then switched once they reached the center of the park. What was Rias' decision?

The heir had noticed the redheaded princess since the beginning of his date. Her and her servants had been tailing him and it wasn't that hard to discover them in each place. Red hair stands out from a crowd of Japanese people. It wasn't the most common thing among them.

"Issei-kun, tonight was really fun," Raynare said, squeezing his hand with excitement. The prince's attention turned to her at the affectionate touch. He knew it was fake but it was almost close to real that any unsuspecting man could have been fooled.

"I suppose. You weren't as bad as I first assumed," he replied, looking down at the now pouting raven haired girl. It vanished soon after as a smile graced her lips once more and she stepped in front of him.

"There's something I want to ask of you. To help remember our date, forever," she stated, still smiling. Inwardly, that cute smile was actually a malicious grin as she felt her plan being so close to a success.

Issei could feel Rias and the others so close behind him. They were just watching and waiting for their moment to move. The anticipation rolling off them was so easy to sense. If Raynare hadn't noticed them he really had his work cut out for him.

 _'Ready Ddraig?'_

 _ **[As I'll ever be...**_ ] The dragon replied. The vampire mentally nodded before turning his attention back to the angel.

"Whatever, what is it?" He asked, sounding uninterested.

"Will you die for me?"

"Huh...? What do you- _**GACK!"**_ Pain and horror filled the heir's eyes as a spear made of light found itself lodged directly through his heart. He looked to the fallen angel to see a wicked smile on her face and her being the source of the spear in his chest.

"Sorry Issei-kun, don't blame me, blame God for putting that Sacred Gear inside of you," she replied nonchalantly. Reaching forward, she placed a hand to his cheek a rubbed it softly with her thumb. "I had so much fun on our date, but I had a job to do, so-"

"It seems Rias has failed our test, eh Ddraig?" Issei suddenly spoke up. Raynare was shocked that he was even able to talk. Her eyes widened further when his hand latched onto the spear before his entire body bursted into a puff of black smoke.

"What the hell!?" She shouted in shock. She was sure that he was dead. She just literally stabbed him in the heart! So how!?

 **"Behind you,"** a voice said. She turned to Issei, standing behind her, completely unharmed. Their was no hole in his chest or any signs of injury.

"But how!? I killed you!" She shouted, pointing a sharp finger at the boy. He simply shrugged.

 **"Shadow clones are quite useful for tricking opponents,"** he replied nonchalantly, waving his hand back and forth in the air. The vampire's eyes then grew cold, very cold, as he glared at the raven haired girl. No, not just at her, but behind her as well. It was then that she noticed the presence of others before they quickly disappeared. So, she was also being watched. But by who?

 **"Now then, _Raynare,"_** Issei started. Her eyes widened at the mention of her name. He already knew who she was!? She was tricked! **"Sorry but I won't be letting you off so easily."**

Tensing from the look in his eyes and the sudden black aura surrounding him, Raynare knew she made a big mistake. She took a hesitant step back which was met with a step forward from the heir. He flexed his hand, his claws visible in the moonlight. What was he?

"Stay away from me..." She muttered, now realizing that feeling she felt from him when they first met. The one she constantly questioned and doubted. It was fear.

 **"Don't you think it's a little late to be pleading for your life? Especially after trying to take mine?"** Issei replied, feeling his bloodlust rising from the anxiety radiating off her body. A wide grin worked it's way to his face, shocking the angel greatly, only increasing the growing fire in his gut. He could feel the desire to suck her blood drawing him in with each step.

It had been so long since he had tasted fallen angel blood. As corrupt as people may think it was, there were a few virgin angels among them and with one glance he knew Raynare was one. Just her smell alone was intoxicating him. There was nothing standing in the way from him and his prize.

One secret about Issei, he was a closet sadist. And it loved to come out when someone was fearing for their life, especially towards him. It was the way they would squirm and plea that excited him and sometimes he couldn't contain himself. Hence why he always wore his masks and kept himself as far from people as he could.

Yeah, a sadistic vampire was trying to achieve peace! What of it!?

"I said stay away!" Raynare shouted again, summoning a light spear in each hand. She threw both, hoping they at least stunned him, but the prince easily deflected them with a simple backhand.

 **"I'll really have to train you from scratch if that's the best you've got,"** he stated before charging at her. He moved so fast that he was nothing but a blur in her eyes.

 _ ***PPFFFFF***_

A hard punch nailed her right in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. The young woman's eyes were wide and she tried to scream but nothing came out. Shortly after, she was met with the darkness as she passed out in her target's arms.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"Nnnhh..."

Raynare released a pain-filled groan as she regained consciousness. Slowly, her eyes opened and the blurred brightness caused her to squint until her eyes adjusted. Once they did, the first thing she came face to face with was the top of a violet veiled canopy. At first, she was confused by it until the memories of last night returned. Her eyes widened and she shot up to a sitting position, pain filling her as a sharp burning sensation came from her guts up into her ribcage.

 _'Dammit, I'm definitely sure I have a few broken bones...'_ She thought, clutching her gut where Issei had struck her.

Looking around, Raynare could see she was in a bedroom she wasn't familiar with. It looked to be of Victorian style and color, having a very foreign feel based off the styles origin. The room was filled with furniture that consisted of a chair with a table by it, a couch, a tv on the wall, a dresser with a large mirror, and a wardrobe right by the door. She also noticed two more doors at her left and right, most likely a bathroom and closet.

"I see you're awake," a familiar voice spoke up. Raynare's eyes widened as she shot back to the main door. There, Issei was leaning against her only exit with his arms folded and his eyes closed. He was dressed in a white dress shirt and red pants that hugged his form tightly, showing off his well defined muscle.

At first, she was shocked to see him but then anger took over soon after. The fallen angel tried to stand up and attack him but, the second she tried, he vanished from her sight.

"Do you really want to try and fight me again?" The boy had appeared in front of her, their faces inches apart. His eyes were piercing through her's and she couldn't stop herself from trembling under the powerful gaze. The cold that surrounded her forced her mind to a screeching halt and her instincts scream of danger and death.

How could someone so young possess eyes like that?

"What are you...?" She asked in a hushed tone. Never had she been so afraid of someone. Not even Azazel could frighten her to this kind of extent. This boy...no, this thing was beyond anything or anyone she's ever encountered.

"I am the Prince of the Undead. Born of a human father and vampiric mother. Heir to my mother's legacy and the strongest Sekiryuutei to ever live. I am the one and only son of the Queen of the Undead, Dracula," he answered before baring his fangs to prove his claim. His eyes glowed and the pupils sharpened to needles, pride the main emotion in them.

Raynare's eyes widened to the size of saucers and her mouth dropped as low as it could go. She couldn't believe what she just heard and the fear that instilled her mind made her heart begin to race. Fast. She didn't make a big mistake, she made the worst mistake of her entire life. Not only had she attacked someone much stronger than her but, if she succeeded in killing him, would have invoked the wrath of one of the world's strongest beings. Hell, she may have already.

"So, fallen angel, what will you do now?" Issei asked, pulling her away from her mental freak out.

Raynare was stunned, unable to speak. Her stupidity may have just cost her, not just her life, but the lives of many fallen angels. And for what? Fame, acceptance? It wasn't worth it if everyone she was trying to impress ended up dead.

"I-I..."

"Looking at your expression, I say you have two options. One, you try and escape but I'll probably kill you before you have the chance," he stated quickly shooting that option down. The angel's heart nearly stop as her fear took a tight grip on it. He was going to kill her before she could even make it to the door. "...Or, you stay with me as my bound servant." Raynare didn't know if her eyes could stretch any further from the repeated shocking news she received back to back. She slowly turned to meet the gaze of the vampire, fearful of what they would hold this time. Surprisingly, his eyes had softened and no longer held the cold gaze they formerly possessed. Once again, the older woman found herself caught off guard.

"What...?" She asked in disbelief, more towards herself than to him. Had he really just offered her a chance to live?

"I said, you could either try and escape, and die. Or, you could join me and live," he repeated.

The fallen angel's first feeling was distrust. She immediately was skeptical of the offer and, despite her current condition, narrowed her eyes. While her life was hanging on her next answer she would not accept so eagerly. It would be better to end her life rather than sell it to someone who would use it and throw it away.

...

The sudden ironic feeling struck her smack dab in the face. Why she felt that way? She didn't know.

"Wait, you want me to join you?" She asked. The heir nodded his head. "Why do you want _me_ to join _you_?"

"Simple, I know you're an important person to Azazel and that you have great potential," he answered with a shrug.

"'Great potential'?"

"Yes. You're weak but, with some serious training, I can make you strong. Very strong," the prince said with his trademark neutral expression.

Raynare had slumped at the weak part but then recovered at the offer to become stronger. She stared directly into Issei's eyes, looking for any signs of deceit or underlined tactic. There was nothing, due to him not allowing her in, and she could only guess whether he was being honest or not. And considering recent events, he was the least likely guy she wanted to trust.

Then there was Azazel. She couldn't just turn against him, she lov-, er, respected him too much to just up and betray him like that. There was also Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Dohnaseek who were still around and possibly awaiting her return. Maybe they were looking for her and could help fend off the vampire. ...No, even _with_ them by her side, she knew Issei could eradicate all of them without breaking a sweat. Being around him this long opened her eyes to that.

Her mind had become so conflicted and her heart wasn't helping either. Her loyalty belonged to the Grigori and Azazel as well as her friends and allies. But the offer by the vampire prince was very tempting. Especially with the fact that he'll kill her if she declined or tried to run. If only she had a moment to escape... But...the offer...

Dammit, what could she do..? It was either her loyalty or her life. Her heart will always belong to the Grigori but would the others see that?

What could she do?

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'll..." She clenched her fist and grit her teeth. Her mind was in deep turmoil. Shutting her eyes, she opened her mouth and said the first thing that came to mind. "...I'll...join you..."

...

...

...

She never felt so weak or guilty. The angel felt as if she had just sold her soul. She could only imagine how her idol, her friends, her allies, all of them, would look at her now.

'I'm sorry everyone...' She thought apologetically. She'd never admit it verbally but she truly would miss those she held closest.

 _ ***Ruffle***_

Raynare opened her eyes at the sensation of someone petting her head. She looked up to see Issei staring at her with a stoic expression as he ran his hand through her hair. There was no word to describe how she felt as a plethora of emotions had filled her just from the simple action.

The sudden shift in the atmosphere left her in complete silence. Her mind just couldn't keep up with the events as they came and went. Honestly, she felt she was going insane.

"I don't show affection like this to most people, so do bare with me," Issei stated as he continued to pet her. He could see she was hurt, upset, and conflicted and decided to try and alleviate some of that pain. Not knowing how, affectionately rubbing her head was the first thing that came to mind. "I know you're worried for your friends." Raynare quickly turned to him with a look of surprise. "What, you expected me to believe that Azazel trusted you with such an important task by yourself?"

She had to admit, the Governor-General wouldn't trust his closest friends without someone backing them up. Still... "What are you going to do to them?" The angel asked, her defences rising. She wasn't going to allow him to hurt her friends without a fight.

"Nothing, as long as they don't attack me first," he replied with a shrug. Raynare eased slightly, feeling the honesty in his words, but was still skeptical of him. "However, the one watching over them is someone I can't afford to look over," he quickly added with closed eyes.

The raven haired girl was confused and shocked by the comment. Someone was watching over them? Who? And why? She looked to Issei, who had gotten off the bed and was now standing by her bedside.

"Who is it?" She asked him as he stretched. Once he relaxed Issei looked back at her with blank eyes.

"If you don't know, then there's no need to spoil the surprise," he replied stoically. Why did she feel he was being sarcastic?

Raynare was quickly growing irritated by the boy's lack of emotion or details. He was his own mystery and that annoyed her. No matter how much she tried to pry, he only let her know what he wanted her to. She couldn't figure out anything about him or what his plans were due to his lack of any form of expression. The desire to know was actually starting to become a little addictive just based on his endless mystery. Maybe the devils felt the same way.

"Anyways, you may want to rest today. We leave for your HQ tonight," Issei spoke up, breaking her train of thoughts. Her first reaction was shock.

"Wait, what!? Tonight!?" She repeated her eyes widening.

"Yes. The sooner the better," the vampire answered, turning back to face her. "This is your room now, so you can rest and I'll retrieve you when it's time."

Raynare paused for a moment. "Wait, you aren't worried I'll try to escape?" It was Issei's turn to pause before he turned around to face her again. There was a long period of staring and, for the first time, she saw some emotion. It was sadness and anger. But why?

"I'd like to take your word for it that you'll stay by my side. Even if you tried to kill me twenty-four hours ago," he replied before smiling softly. "Just as I gave the devils a tiny bit of trust, I'll do the same to you. You should have expected that, seeing as I told you who I was. They wasted that chance and have lost any form of alliance with me. You had nothing to lose, besides your life, so I could give a little more. So, for your sake, I hope you don't do the same."

Raynare could feel the promise in his tone and know that he was dead serious about this. Trust must have been a very important thing to him and for the devils to just toss it away... If she wanted to stay alive long enough to return to Azazel she would not, under any circumstances, betray the prince. Especially with the thought of a powerful ally on their side now. Maybe she could try to seduce him... Then she'll really become powerful.

Nodding her head, Issei took it as his que to leave. He shut the door and his footsteps could be heard echoing down the hall. As they slowly disappeared, Raynare's thoughts shifted to the possibilities that could happen tonight.

Would her friends understand? Would they try and fight Issei? Would they all die? Would they trust him? Would they join her under Issei? And, the biggest one of all, who was the one watching over them?

All these questions continued to race as the fallen angel laid back down. Slowly, as her eyes closed, she could only imagine what would happen to her if she stayed with the undead heir. Will she truly become stronger? Could she actually seduce him and coerce him to the fallen angel's side? Only time would tell.

-XOXOXOXOX-

"So, this is the place?" Issei asked as he folded his arms. Raynare was in front of him and she nodded her head.

The pair had found themselves in front of an abandoned church. And it definitely had seen better days. The bricks looked old and worn out, some already missing. Vines climbed and snaked through a few cracks and holes in the church's walls easily reaching the roof. Chunks of said roof could be seen missing, large holes big enough to where someone could fly in and out of, if they wanted to. And the door looked about ready to crumble at the slightest touch, the wood looking burned and cracked at every inch.

"You're Azazel's pupil and he allowed you to live in a place like this?" The heir questioned. Raynare puffed out her cheek cutely and folded her arms.

"Hey, we didn't need his help. We are doing just fine on our own," she snapped back. The boy only rose a brow and placed a hand to his hip.

"Is that so? Because you must love staying in this dump," he sarcastically replied, someone still with an expressionless face, as he stepped past her to the door.

"Shut it! It sufficed!"

She would have continued her little rant but the fallen angel noticed that he was no longer paying her any attention. In fact, he was looking up which made her do the same. Raynare's eyes immediately widened when she noticed who was flying above them. There was no way that _she_ was the person watching them. How!? Why!?

The person shot to the ground, a few feet ahead of the vampire, landing gracefully and without a single stutter step.

It was a young woman. She looked no older than her late twenties and was drop dead gorgeous. She had long flowing navy blue hair that reached down past her posterior, that was plump and firm. She had side bangs that reached down to her midriff and front bangs that reached her nose and cheeks, still showing off her bright violet eyes. Her skin was slightly pale, easily revealing the light blush on her cheeks, but it highlighted her entire form perfectly. She had a curvaceous body that practically screamed sexy. Her bust was the biggest out of the entire room and her hips were wide, giving her a jaw dropping hourglass figure. Her flat stomach was easily exposed, showing off more of her flawless skin, as well as her perfect back arch.

The mystery woman's attire consisted of a black, sleeveless, tight fit top that stopped before her stomach, looking to enhance her breasts size. With it, she wore a double slitted black skirt, that showed off her long, slender legs and thick thighs, with black high heel boots that reached up to her mid thighs. All in all, this woman was the most beautiful person anyone could ever see in their lifetime. She even rivaled the great Seraph, Gabriel of Heaven.

"Well well, I was wondering when you'd show up, Prince of Darkness," the young woman said. Her voice was like silk and it spread warmth through the entire area. While Raynare relaxed, Issei couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. She was as intoxicating as he remembered. One of the very few who could genuinely make him smile.

"It's good to see you again, Penemue."

 **Alright, I've read everyone, and I mean everyone's review. There are a large amount of split decisions and offers for characters. This is the second hardest harem of had to decide on. But, I will say this, this will also be one of the most interesting.**

 **First. Gasper's gender. Now, while the people were split, I decided in the end to make the dhamphir girl. Now, she's not completely committed to the harem but will have her moments with Issei.**

 **Second. Outside harem members. I have no idea how many were sent in but most focused around vampires. I don't want that kind of harem, let's be honest it's too straighforward. There's got to be some variety. (I'll touch on that in a bit)**

 **Third. Another split decision is the ORC. Will they or will they not be in the harem. The answer to that is only one. Who, you may ask? Akeno. Why? Bae, need I say anymore? Okay, she can truly toy with the vampire and bring out his sadistic tendencies with her own and Masochistic as well.**

 **Fourth. Finally time to bring out the updated harem. Now, before you complain, I had to write down everyone's name and i sat and thought hard about who could fit. So please, don't be discouraged or get mad. I honestly did my best.**

 **Issei: Lady Carmilla, Esdeath, Penemue, Akeno, Rei Ayanami, Tiamat, Kunou (older), Gabriel, Rossweisse (not reincarnated), and Serafall**

 **This is still a work in progress so things may change. Let me address a few things quickly.**

 **1) Lady Carmilla represents the vampires. Valerie will not be intimate with Issei but love him as an older brother. Elmenhilde may be added to the harem in the future. She's iffy for me.**

 **2) Kunou will be a teenager. Reasons due to a ten year old not being on my list, we can all agree.**

 **3) Rossweisse won't be reincarnated. So, she will represent the Valkyrie in this**

 **4) Everyone else you all mentioned is still optional. So don't be discouraged.**

 **Now, the biggest thing that stood out to me. Issei is in no way shape or form friendly with the ORC. Nor will he ever be and you'll find out why later. In fact, I may have him come to dislike Rias and be neutral with everyone (except Akeno and Gasper)**

 **If I missed anything, write it in a PM or review and I'll respond ASAP. This is my longest AN and if you made it this far, here's a cookie. Later.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	3. The Dual Alliance Change

**Yo everyone. Finally back with the next chapter. Sorry, college and other stories. As well as a YouTube channel I'm trying to vamp up with good videos and stuff. The udual for ya boi. Anyways. Here and you go and enjoy.**

 _Outskirts of Kuoh - Abandoned Church_

Issei stood before one of the strongest fallen angels and didn't show the slightest signs of fear or worry. In fact, he seemed more relaxed than ever before. Raynare could only look at him in shock at how he was so calm in front of a person such as her. Penemue was the strongest female fallen angel in the entire Grigori and her power rivaled that of her older sister Gabriel. Not only that but she also had looks that were on equal ground of the most beautiful woman of Heaven. Either way, Issei didn't want to cross the woman.

"It's good to see you again, Penemue," Issei said with a gentle smile. The ten winged fallen angel smiled in return and bowed her head in respect.

"Likewise Ise-kun. If that is what you still use to announce yourself," she teased, her smile thinning into a smirk. Issei copied her expression but his held more behind it with a dark aura surrounding his form. The Secretary of the Grigori noticed this but didn't feign in the slightest. "Ara ara, no need to get upset Ise-kun. It's me, isn't it?"

The dark aura slowly receeded and the prince calmed himself. "Sorry, I'm still a little upset about the incident with you-know-who," he replied with a growl. His eyes fell and he clenched his fist, repressing the need to go after that certain someone.

Penemue's smile disappeared as she too reminisced on the past memory. "I understand..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So, may I ask what you are doing with one of my foot soldiers?" The leader suddenly asked, turning to Raynare.

The girl had stayed quiet the entire time but, with the eyes of her superior on her, she tensed and quickly avert her eyes. She knew she was as good as dead with Penemue being the one watching her. She favored humans and while she was nice to her soldiers, she was still very brutal in punishment. Especially to her, seeing as she was Azazel's pupil.

It was best not to upset her at this point in time.

"She tried to kill me due to my Sacred Gear," Issei answered, folding his arms. Raynare shot to him with a look of disbelief. He just sold her out. While expected, it was still a shocker that he did it so quickly.

The ten winged angel rose a brow but didn't look away from Raynare's shaking form. The ravenette was sure she was dead. Issei had spared her but Penemue wasn't one to allow second chances.

"Is that right?" She said ominously. "Raynare, dear, what were the orders Azazel gave you before you left headquarters?" The angel asked, folding her arms. Raynare now _knew_ she was dead.

"Uh...ano...to watch Issei Hyoudou," she answered shakily. The older woman heard her easily and the smirk on her face widened a bit.

"And who authorized you to _kill_ him?" She then asked, the aura surrounding her becoming very scary to the two winged fallen angel.

Raynare began to sweat bullets as she stared at the strongest female fallen angel. "I-It was Azazel. If the boy grew too dangerous, we were ordered to kill him...!" She replied quickly.

"Azazel wouldn't order such a thing. Who actually _told_ you of this order?" The leader snapped with narrowed eyes. Raynare flinched from the volume and tone of Penemue and shut her eyes in fear.

"Kokabiel! It was Kokabiel, Penemue-sama!" She shouted in complete fear. The girl covered her head, prepared for the worst. There was so much she still wanted to do but Raynare was one hundred percent positive her superior would kill her.

"Honestly Penemue, you never change," Issei commented, stuffing a hand in his pocket.

"I have to be brutal. It's the only way the soldiers would respect me," she replied, turning her attention to the prince.

The vampire shrugged his shoulders and smiled. "I find the sweet side of you more enjoyable though."

Penemue blushed lightly from the comment but her look of irritation didn't change. "It's not about being sweet, Ise! That idiot, Kokabiel, could start a war the fallen angel don't want or need!" She replied with anger. Of all people, she should have suspected the caniving, bloodthirsty bastard of a leader to be behind the rogue actions of the soldiers. As well as the growing tension between the other two factions.

"Well, even if he tries, I'll just kill him," Issei stated with another shrug. He could care less if it was Kokabiel causing the uproars. He was the weakest of the leaders and his bloodlust was bound to get him killed sooner or later.

"That's not the point. We cannot make any false claims for another war. The leaders and myself decided against something like this," she claimed strongly. There was obvious dissatisfaction towards the idea of another war in her words and eyes. Issei saw this and sighed before turning to Raynare, who was still eyeing the older woman carefully.

"Relax," he told her. She turned to him with wide eyes. He could tell she was worried at the thought of starting another war. She must have known about the losses and devastation it brought and was worried that she set such gears into motion. "It's okay, you haven't done anything to push the situation that far. It'll be okay as long as we stop Kokabiel before he can do anymore damage."

The fallen angel looked at him for a moment, seeing the reassurance in his eyes. How could he be so positive that a war will be avoided? One slip was all it would take and she, along with her friends, were possibly the ones who sparked the cold war back to life. All while being deceived by someone Penemue, and the other leaders, probably argued with on the daily because of his wants.

Issei could still see her confliction and turned back to Penemue who was equally worried.

"Do you have any idea where Kokabiel is?" He asked the older woman. She shook her head in response and the prince folded his arms. "Then, for now, you should relax."

Penemue's eyes shot to him faster than ever before. The look on her face said that she couldn't believe he would suggest such a thing. With such a dire situation going on, how could he tell her to relax!?

"Have you lost your-" Issei rose a hand to silence her. She was surprised by the gesture but silenced herself to hear what he had to say.

"Kokabiel wont make his move yet. At least, not while I'm alive," the vampire stated. This made both fallen angels look at him questioningly, forcing another sigh out the teen. "I'm an obvious threat if he wanted to kill me before I realized I had a Sacred Gear. Once he finds out I'm alive, and awakened my Sacred Gear, he'll probably come after me himself."

"How can you be so positive?" Penemue asked with narrowed eyes. The heir didn't miss a beat.

"Because his plan is to invoke the wrath of any powerful faction and rid himself of those that can stop him from doing that," the ebony haired male answered.

"But why come after you first, out of all people?" Raynare asked. It seemed even she was left out of the fallen angel's master plan.

"Remember, Kokabiel plans for the next Great War. In other words, he'll want the devils, angels, and anyone else he can antagonise to join in. And with two sisters of two Devil Kings in the same town, it'll be easier to eliminate all of us at once to piss off anyone he can. He probably knows I'm not completely human and thinks that killing me will upset somebody, seeing as a wield a God killing weapon. Anyone with the **Boosted Gear** on their side will become a powerful faction."

Penemue and Raynare were both equally shocked at the dhamphir's easy deduction of the traitor's plan. It was truly scary with the fact that he had little to no information on the fallen angel to begin with. With the bases of his personality and small bit of the leader's history, Issei was able to figure out Kokabiel's entire plan in a matter of minutes.

His mind was on a totally different level, ranking him next to some of the best generals, and at such a young age.

This boy would truly become a threat to anyone that stood before him on the battlefield. Raynare almost pissed herself at the realization of who she was dealing with. This boy was someone who could obviously kill her whenver he chooses. Good thing he spared her and made her his underling instead.

"Anyways, like I said, it may be some time before we see him again. Until then, Penemue, have you been staying in the abandoned church with Raynare and her team?" Issei asked the older woman. She shook her head.

"My job was surveillance so I didn't stay too close to them to keep myself hidden," she answered.

"So, in other words, you have nowhere to stay?" He asked, raising a brow. The fallen angel scratched the back of her head and chuckled nervously.

"You could say that..."

Issei stared at her with his usual blank gaze. The leader couldn't help but grow awkward from the way he looked at her and averted her eyes. Even she couldn't last a second against the Undead Prince's powerful stare. Those eyes were...haunting.

"You'll move in with me, as well as the rest of Raynare's team," he stated before turning on his heel and beginning to walk away. This made both angels eyes widened and they turned to the teen's fleeing form.

"Wait, what!?" Penemue asked shocked.

"I said you'll move in with me. No friend of mine is living in such a place. And I don't want my newest servant's teammates doing the same," he explained, glancing back over his shoulders. They saw the glare and neither argued on the matter.

Issei could also see the added shock on Penemue's face. He forgot to explain Raynare's new status to her. Meh, it was better for the fallen angel to explain it anyways. He turned to head off, completely oblivious to the soldier, who was his servant, paling under the expectant eyes of her superior. Penemue wanted answers and she would get them by any means.

"I'll be heading back first to prepare the rooms, so, I leave Raynare to show you the way back." And with that, the teen disappeared in a plume of black smoke.

Penemue and Raynare stood in their spots for a bit, staring at where the prince once was. Then, they turned to each other.

"So, you want to start explaining?" Penemue asked. Raynare began to internally panic and fear for her life at how her leader was looking at her.

"Ano...well..."

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Hyoudou Hotel - Main Lobby_

Issei awaited in the lobby of the hotel. After he returned, he had Vladimir, and a few other servants, prepare a few rooms while he changed into more comfortable clothes. He didn't know how many were coming, so he had at five ready. If more came they would just have to wait till the servants finished the others.

Now dressed in a thin white long sleeve shirt and burgundy jeans, the heir awaited patiently for his new "guests" to arrive.

Not many people stayed in the hotel due to its outrageous prices so it left a lot of rooms vacant. Sure there were desperate people from time to time but, all around, the hotel was mostly empty. Of course, it was just an alias at the end of the day. Couldn't have too many people booking rooms when Issei may require them for those he could call allies and, maybe one day, friends. It would ruin his master plan.

Penemue was one, if not his only, friend who he actually cared for. Their relationship was rocky at the start, due to his usual cold demeanor, but she slowly worked down his walls and earned his full trust. She was very similar to someone else, who did the exact same to him when they met. She was equally as kind and gentle as the ten winged fallen angel but had a natural ability of radiating complete purity. She was the epitome of glory but, one day, she lost the vampire's trust and betrayed him far worse than anyone ever could. Ever since then, he's hated her to the very core, no matter how much she apologized or begged him.

She almost killed him. Almost. But he survived by Penemue, who was there at the right time and saved his life. Ever since then, he's ignored and hated her. Never again did he want to see her face.

 _ ***Ding***_

The sound of the doorbell shook the vampire from his thoughts and he looked up to see six people walking in. The first two were Raynare and Penemue, the latter looking around in complete awe. She must have not expected the prince to live in a hotel of all places. Understandable, but still a little bit of a sting to the boy's pride.

Turning to the other four, Issei took in each of their appearances.

The first was an older middle age gentleman. He had a rough looking face with piercing eyes that were calculating every part of the prince and the lobby. He was dressed in a black trenchcoat, with matching pants, a dark fedora, and matching gloves. All around, he had that sort of creepy businessman look going on, which confused the vampire slightly. Was he trying to be mysterious or just flat out avoidable? Issei could only wonder.

Continuing to the next person, the dhamphir had to look down to meet her bright blue eyes. She looked around Koneko's age but had a little more height and development to her, if that served any purpose to note. She had dirty blonde hair that was styled into twin tails on both sides of her head by black bow that sat atop her head. Her attire consisted of a Gothic Lolita attire, which was a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front. With this she had a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh high socks, and black shoes. She seemed to be the most carefree of the group, which Issei didn't mind. She was most likely the lively one of the group and, in turn, the most innocent as well. As far as innocent goes for a fallen angel that is. So he wouldn't have to worry too much about her.

Next, Issei had come face to face with the next guest. It was an older woman and she easily stood at equal height with him. She had long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye, the rest tied into a long ponytail that reached to the back of her knees. Her left eye showed to be a soft hazel and, like the older gentleman, it scanned the room and him taking in the environment. However, her eyes had lingered on him longer and with a different gleam in it that the vampire wasn't paying much attention to. Her attire consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving an easy view to her cleavage, which was an impressive size. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck that only seemed to attract more attention to her breasts. Good thing Issei wasn't a pervert, who knows what would become of him...

The older woman didn't seem as tense as the male, although she was still defensive. Issei could understand why and hoped that he could ease her, along with everyone else's, defensive minds soon. He'd rather not deal with the tension of both fallen angels and devils, so he could only pray they accept him so he could focus his attention on the other faction of the Underworld.

Finally, moving on, was the last member of the group. When Issei met her eyes, she immediately looked away timidly. She was a short, young girl, very similar to the other girl of the group in stature and size. She had long, straight blonde hair with bright green eyes full of innocence and purity. Her attire was that of simple nun's clothing, which wasn't much to take in. A simple dress and headset with a silver cross around her neck.

The prince had noticed that she wasn't a fallen angel but was actually human. He grew curious of why she was with them but wouldn't address that until he and Raynare were alone. Wouldn't want to ask unnecessary questions with people, who weren't allied with him, around.

Stepping back, Issei coughed into his fist before giving his usual blank expression. "Alright, a few of you are confused about why Raynare brought you here. So, I'm going to explain this as simple as possible," he started off, which made the four newcomers raise a brow. "My name is Issei and I'm the Undead Prince. This is my hotel and, due to recent events with your team leader and superior, you all shall be living here."

The response wasn't surprising when the groups eyes widened, save Raynare and Penemue. It was soon followed by the doubtful look of the older gentleman who stepped forth.

"And why would you do such a thing?" He asked with narrowed eyes. "What is it that you want?"

"Nothing but your alliance, which I already have," Issei replied with closed eyes.

This angered the male a bit more at the relaxed teen. He wasn't even slightly afraid of him, and that was irritating. "Oh? Under what orders are to stop me from killing you, 'prince'?" He asked threateningly. This made Raynare and Penemue tense. If Issei wanted to, he could kill the man in front of him. He had every right to seeing as the man threatened his very life and neither of them would be fast enough to attempt at stopping him.

The heir slowly opened his eyes and gave the man a sharp glare that made him flinch. As if a cold hand poked his very soul, the older man took a step back. The sudden flood of power from the vampire had shaken him to his very core. He now knew, he was in no position to make idle threats at the boy.

Just when he thought the vampire would attack, he was surprised that Issei merely sighed and shook his head. He hated putting fear into people, it was something a leader wasn't suppose to do. But, he had to show the fallen angel he had no chance of killing him. Hopefully he got the gist so things could go a lot smoother.

"Your team leader, Raynare, was the one I compromised with," the heir finally answered. The group of four turned to the ravenette, who in turn averted her eyes out of embarrassment.

"Raynare, you idiot!" The male shouted. At least there was someone he could vent his frustrations out on.

"Zip it, Dohnaseek! This man has promised us power and the freedom to keep our allegiance to the Grigori," Raynare snapped back with a glare of equal power. This made the male, Dohnaseek, grow wide eyes as he turned back to the vampire. All his emotions slammed on brake as the words registered in his head. How could he believe such a thing?

"Seriously?" He asked, almost as if it was too disbelieving. Issei merely shrugged.

"I don't see why not. You all have potential for great power and have unwavering loyalty to the faction. So why not make the decision much easier for you," the dhamphir replied nonchalantly.

"But what do you gain out of this?" The youngest of the fallen angels asked. Issei smirked for the first time, in front of them, as he turned to her.

"Like I stated previously, your alliance. That's all I require," Issei answered honestly. This made the group look at him longer, trying to see any hint of lies or deceit. Of course, they saw nothing in the end.

"It seems you get the short end of the stick, though," the bluenette stated, folding her arms under her breasts, after some time.

The prince closed his eyes and folded his arms as well. "To you it seems that way but there is a bigger goal that I want to achieve, and with that I have to take small steps before big leaps," he said with pride. The group looked at him in confusion but didn't push further, seeing as he already answered most of their questions. Besides, he did help them avoid betraying Azazel. That at least counted for something.

"Well then, if that's all the questions you have for Ise, I think introductions are in order," Penemue said from the side.

 _[Hai!]_ The group replied at once.

"I am Dohnaseek, a gentleman at heart and loyal follower to the core," the older male introduced. He then took off his hat and bowed with it placed over his heart. "My apologies for earlier. It was unjust of me."

"I'm Mittelt! Let's get along!" The blonde angel stated with a toothy grin.

"I am Kalawarner. Hopefully we can grow closer, Issei-kun," the older woman said with a saucy wink and bow.

"I'm A-Asia Argento. P-Please take care of me, Issei-san," the human blonde said shakily before bowing deeply. Issei couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips but quickly controlled it before anyone could notice.

"Well, I hope we can all get along. Vladimir will show you to your rooms," the vampire said. The desk clerk bowed to the others before gesturing them to follow him. It was lucky there were five of them exactly. Although, he would have to warn the other servants of the new arrivals later. For now, however...

Once the group of six were gone, the only ones left in the lobby were Issei and Raynare. He looked at her with folded arms and a risen brow to which Raynare responded by taking great interest in the floor. She already knew what the prince was going to ask the minute he spoke to Asia. The way he observed her showed that he knew she was human and then we he turned to her, she knew he wanted to know why she was there.

"Asia is an exiled nun. We were going to take her Sacred Gear for Kokabiel-sa-, I mean, Kokabiel..." She explained in a low mutter.

Issei glared at her for sometime, his eyes digging into the side of her head. The angel was very uncomfortable and couldn't gain the courage to look at him. His eyes were so cold it felt like frostbite was forming inside of her ear.

"What is her Sacred Gear?" He asked after a few minutes.

" **Twilight Healing.** It can heal any injury, no matter what race," Raynare answered.

"Well, she'll be an ally to us now. No one harms her, understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. We'll be starting your training after school tomorrow. I can't have you so weak when you'll be the one protecting the girl," Issei stated as he turned and began to walk away. Raynare, however, shot back to the ebony haired teen with wide eyes.

"Wait, what!?" She knew she was in the wrong for trying to kill an innocent follower of God but being her bodyguard? That was her punishment?

"Do you have something to say about my orders...?" The prince asked dangerously. He glanced back over his shoulder with a glare that would make hell freeze over. Raynare froze on the spot and shook her head side to side with such speed that it looked like it may fall off at any point.

"Good," Issei replied with an eye smile before turning and continuing on his way. "Make sure you rest well tonight. Tomorrow is going to be so much fun."

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Kuoh Academy - Class 2-B_

It was after school and Issei was sitting at his desk, reading a book. It was the famed story about the king of the night, Dracula. He could only sigh and shake his head at the number of false accusations the humans had against his mother, such as gender first and foremost, but kept reading as the plot was somewhat decent.

 _ **[So, partner, what are your plans now?]** _ Ddraig asked, speaking up for the first time since the day prior.

 _'Simple, I await Rias' confrontation,'_ the heir replied. Oh boy, did he have some words for the heiress the next time he saw her.

 _ **[How long do you expect that to take?]**_

"Issei Hyoudou!" Rias yelled as she opened the room door with a loud _**SLAM!**_

 _'Not long...'_ Issei replied to the dragon before cutting the link. "How can I help you, Gremory-san?" He asked, turning to the devil with a blank expression and tone.

"Don't take that tone with me!" Rias replied, stepping into the room with an angered expression. "What is your relationship with the fallen angel?"

Issei blinked a few times before cocking his head to the side. "What do you mean, Gremory-san? Fallen angel?" He asked innocently. In turn, Rias became much more frustrated as she clenched her fists tighter.

"You know damn well what I mean! The fallen angel who attacked you yesterday, what did you do to her!? You didn't kill her, so where is she!?" The redhead asked, a red aura beginning to surround her. Issei internally grinned but outside, his expression was still blank.

"So, you were watching me, **Rias?"** He asked, raising a brow. The sudden name change made Rias freeze, just before his words registered. She just told on herself.

"Ano...I..."

"You know, I have some serious **trust issues, Rias.** Not only did you secretly stalk me but, if what you're saying is true, you saw her attack me. And then you didn't even think to help?" Issei rhetorically asked, standing from his seat. The redhead didn't move as all of her anger disappeared into thin air.

"I..th-the thing is..."

"You know, if I was human I probably would have died," Issei continued, growing closer. Rias didn't move but the sharp gaze Issei gave her started to make her tremble. "It would have made things really easy if someone was to try and...oh, I dunno, **reincarnate me?** Don't you think, Rias Gremory?" He asked rhetorically as he stopped a few feet from the princess.

He had found her out. And the look on his face showed he wasn't happy either. In fact, he looked pissed. Really pissed.

"Issei...let me explain..." She began.

"Oh no, I understand Rias," Issei said sharply. His eyes narrowed to the point they were glowing. "You need a powerful piece due to certain reasons, which are unknown to me. And for that, you would allow someone to die just so they couldn't argue against you. Hell, you may have taken it a bit further and allowed them the chance at dying again, just to come in and save them like a hero. Then, they would be putty in your hand and never argue against your orders."

"..."

Rias didn't utter a word. She was too afraid her lips would betray her and simply decided to keep her mouth shut. The power the vampire was displaying was horrifying and the fact that his malice and animosity were also added on to it, Rias was starting to think that he would kill her.

 **"Am I right?"** He demanded, more than asked. Rias hesitated for a second but nodded her head nonetheless. Issei stood above her with a sickened look on his face. "I thought so. You are exactly what I expected."

The prince stepped past her, bag over his shoulder, as he walked out the door. Rias didn't move or even attempt at looking back. Her fear was at an all time and nothing could compare to how she felt at the moment.

His gaze was now glued into her mind and it was the worst of any he's ever shown her before. It was anger, hate, and betrayal, all mashed into one dark glare. She knew now, she had lost the vampire's trust. The very little he gave her, she squandered it due to her selfishness. And it would be very, very hard to gain it back. If he even allowed her to try.

"You've lost your chance, Gremory. You're actually not that different than the angels of Heaven. Bat or bird, you're nothing but greedy creatures and its good to know that that still hasn't changed after all these years. I don't care who you are or who your family is, I will never forgive you, understood? You've lost any kind of trust I've gifted you with. Good day."

 _ ***BAM***_

The door to the room slammed shut and the sound of footsteps echoed down the hall. It wasn't till they ceased that Rias moved. The fear in her eyes was more than enough to say how she felt. Never before had she feared for her life like she did before the Prince of the Undead. His eyes would haunt her, she knew that. They were burned into her memory. Trust must have been important to him. Very important. But what exactly made him that way? In her shoes, trust was still important but that reaction was a little overboard. So that could only mean a traumatic experience forced him into such a thing. But what?

...

She didn't want to think about it. Whatever it was, it hit him very hard. She could also see he was upset at something else, not just her. It was clear in his eyes it wasn't directed all towards her. Otherwise, he may have just killed her. But what could anger him this much? Or who?

 _ ***Drip Drip Drip***_

Rias blinked a few times before looking down at the floor. For the first time, she noticed the yellow liquid sliding down her legs and dripping onto the ground. She was shocked to believe it but it was clear as day. Had Issei truly scared her that much? If so, he really was a fearful creature to stand against.

The princess had just noticed that from the very gaze of Issei Hyoudou...she had pissed herself.

 **Ooh, drama! Sorry, couldn't help it. But yeah, we're getting down to the nitty gritty of the first arc. Which will be shaky from the usual, heh. Anyways, Issei has deep trust issues as you can see and was enraged by Rias who he "allied" with. But now, it'll be a long road for the devils to come back from. Lets see how that'll play out.**

 **And yeah, I didn't kill Dohnaseek this time. Shocker. Raynare's team will run to and from the Grigori so they won't be as important roles as Raynare herself. She'll be...well...her. Anyways, harem time!**

 **Issei: Lady Carmilla, Esdeath, Penemue, Akeno, Rei Ayanami, Tiamat, Kunou (older), Gabriel, Rossweisse (not reincarnated), and Serafall**

 **Now, spoilers! I repeat SPOILERS!**

 **Esdeath will appear next chapter. How? You'll have to wait and see.**

 **"But SGW, it's too early for that."**

 **Well, big surprise, I make history, not follow it. And God dammit, oww, what I say happens.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy and I'll catch you all next time. Ciao**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	4. The Queens of Kuoh

**Finally, after so long of no updating its back. Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

 _Hyoudou Hotel - Training Grounds_

"Again," Issei commanded.

"But...I can't stand," Raynare replied weakly. The ebony haired male didn't waiver and folded his arms.

"You can and will. Now, do it again," he ordered with power behind his words.

The fallen angel was very fearful of the vampire and tried to lift herself up once more.

She shook as she rose to her feet, clenching her knees tightly as she panted heavily. Issei watched sternly while Raynare stood to full height and summon a thin light spear. It flickered occasionally, showing the lack of power behind it.

"Good. Now, try to push more power into it," he ordered without batting an eye.

The fallen angel did as she was told, albeit with a dirty glare at the prince, and tried to fill the spear with the remaining magical power she had.

The light stopped flickering and grew brighter as Raynare focused her magic into the weapon. She grunted as the spear began to shake with the extra power but held on, despite her weak state.

Issei watched closely as the spear hummed under the extra magic it received, taking in the details of the fallen angel's base power. So far, from what he could tell, she wasn't that powerful. There were too many people that could make her vanish in an instant and that wouldn't do for what the vampire had planned.

 _ ***DOOONNNN***_

There was a small explosion and Raynare was sent to the ground with a slam. Her breathing became ragged and her body was completely limp. Any magic that could have been used to further the training was completely gone now. She was exhausted of all her magic and the backlash of that explosion now made her temporarily immobile.

Issei moved over to her and picked her up, without a word, holding her in his arms as he walked back inside the hotel. The fallen angel didn't say anything and, instead, decide to stare at the dhamphir carrying her. She remembered back to when he gave her and her friends a real place to stay. That church was falling apart and was very cold at night with no food to eat. Now, they were living in a fancy hotel that fed them three times a day and had a feeling of acceptance and home. Even Penemue loved this place more than her living quarters back in the Underworld.

"Everything alright?" Issei asked, glancing down at her. Raynare noticed, for the first time, the regal appearance the prince possessed. Upon first glance, he just looked like a loner who didn't like to be near anyone. Now, that she got a closer look, the way he carried himself and his appearance had a much higher care to it. He actually looked like a legitimate prince.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine..." She muttered, turning away with a blush. Issei merely shrugged and continued on. It was just the beginning of her training. As time went on she would get stronger but, for now, there was a lot of ground for her to cover.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Kuoh Academy - Class 2-B_

It was early the next morning and Issei was sitting at his desk snoring. He had never loved sleep so much in his lackadaisical life, nuzzling himself into his arms as the silence caressed him from all around. No one was in the classroom yet and he still had a good half hour before anyone arrived. It was perfect due to the lack of annoying humans and devils.

...

...

...

"Dammit," he muttered.

An ice cold aura flooded the boy's senses, stirring him from his peaceful slumber. Just as he complimented the day it came back around on him, ready to slap him right in the face.

"Aw man, and just when it was getting good," he groaned as he slowly rose his head.

Almost as soon as he did had a sharp shard of ice imbedded itself in the desk where his head had been. Glancing down, he noticed it and sighed, already knowing the one person to summon ice like that. "Well shit..."

 _ ***DOOONNNNNN***_

The vampire prince flew out from the second story window, glass shards falling around him as he fell towards the ground. The boy quickly adjusted himself, flipping a few times, before slidding back to the middle of the courtyard.

Glancing back up to the second story, he saw a large hole where his classroom was. Groaning in annoyance, the heir opened his palm. From it, a magic circle formed and a bat appeared before quickly taking off in the direction of the hotel.

Once it was out of sight, Issei turned back to face his assailant, who had jumped down from the hole.

"You know, your destructive nature always seems to bite me in the ass," the dhamphir stated with clear annoyance. This battle maniac always had a knack for destroying things every time Issei was involved.

"Oh come now, I haven't done anything as catastrophic as I usually do," the attacker spoke as they rose their head, revealing themselves.

The assailant was a young woman by both voice and appearance. She looked to be in her early twenties and radiated strength matching that of a High to Ultimate-class devil. And with a chilling aura around them, it was obvious to figure out what her magic element was.

She had long, flowing, blue hair with ice blue eyes that looked to freeze anyone in place at a single glance. Her skin was pale but flawless, highlighting her beauty even more with her attractive body.

The woman wore what looked to be General's apparel in all white. With that, she added black long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, black choker, and white high-heeled boots. Around her waist she wore a black belt with a black buckle in the shape of a cross. On top of her head, a General's cap topped off the entire outfit, it too having a black cross just above the bill.

"I don't have time to be covering for any of the damage you do Esdeath, no matter the size," Issei replied, growing slightly irritated at the same excuse she always gave him. If anything could upset him, it was the ice queen and her hobby of destroying things around the vampire. "Now, I'm only saying this once, stop now or I will detain you...?"

Esdeath smirked and licked her lips in lust. She couldn't describe how badly she had wanted to hear him say that. Hi always turned her on when he threatened her with some bondage foreplay.

It was his fault she discovered how big of a masochist she was, along with her sadism.

"Please, do try," she teased, licking her fingers. Issei sighed again before he barred his fangs and extended his claws. In return, Esdeath unsheathed her rapier and reinforced it with a thick sheet of ice.

 _ ***Pmph***_

It was a mere second between a silent standoff to the clash of steel and bone. Issei, in one swipe, destroyed the rapier and ice before flipping himself forward and raising his leg for an axe kick. Esdeath quickly react and shifted her body to the right, narrowly avoiding the bone crushing blow.

A large plume of smoke covered the area and the bluenette leapt from it, seeing and feeling the devastation behind the attack. The smile on her face was filled with excitement and the adrenaline flowing through her had her mind moving in fourth gear. She felt invigorated and this kind only came from the fights she had with the Prince of the Undead.

 _ ***PUMPHH***_

Issei exploded from the cloud of dust, claws at his side as he sped towards the ice queen. She summoned an ice wall, one meter thick and strong as steel, planting her heel in the ground to regain her bearings.

Near instantaneously, the wall was shattered by a powerful knee from the ebony haired boy. Esdeath was surprised but followed up by summoning several large ice spears and sending them towards the vampire at high speeds.

Once they were upon him, Issei disappeared in a blur leaving them to impale into the ground. Esdeath was taken off guard by this but the adrenaline pulsing through her allowed her instincts to react for her. She spun on her heel, where Issei was, his eyes glowing their haunting red.

Seeing him like this only made the woman hungrier for the boy. She could tell he was serious.

Summoning ice shurikens, she chuckled them at the teen only for him to disappear once again. This time, it caught her off guard and, before her instincts could even react, a sharp claw had found itself inches from her neck.

When her eyes could catch up, she saw the boy upside down, glaring at her as he righted himself mid air. He had a dark look in his eyes that promised pain if she didn't stand down. The heat in her loins was becoming unbearable the longer he stared at her. The timing wasn't right, so she had to end this not or regret her next course of action.

Finally, after a little contemplation, the bluenette raised her hands in surrender.

"Fine fine, I give up. You win," she relented, still smiling from the adrenaline in her veins. Issei only huffed before pulling away and folding his arms.

"Honestly, I can't stand you sometimes," he muttered with a low growl. Turning away, he gave her a quick cold shoulder to show his irritation towards her. Esdeath only saw this as his "tsundere" side and hugged him from behind. The response was quick tension which spurred at her sadistic side. It was always easy to manipulate this wall he put in front of others. She just had a talent for playing with those who played hard to get.

"Oh? Have you missed my touch that much?" She teased into his ear, feeling how tense he became from just one touch. The young woman pressed against him more, pushing her ample bossom into his back.

"N-No, get off me!" He quickly replied, trying to remove himself from her embrace. The ice queen only grew more amused and stepped with him the more he tried to separate himself. At some point, she wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed him to carry her.

"You say no but your body screams yes. It's been quite some time since we last laid together so I could understand why you're so embarrassed," she said, whispering the last part into his ear with a sultry tone.

The prince reacted the way she expected and pulled himself from her grip, shoving her away a couple of feet. He turned back to her with the reddest of cheeks and the haze in his eyes showed how turned on he was from it.

"S-Shut your mouth!" He shouted, sounding completely out of character. "You talk as vulgar as when you left! Has nothing changed!?"

The woman only giggled, covering her mouth with a fist. "Well, I'm much more adverse in my 'techniques'," she replied with a wink.

The words quickly registered with the boy and his embarrassment vanished like smoke.

"Wait! You've been with someone else!?" He questioned his tone filled with anger. It was very uncharacteristic of him and it surprised the bluenette to see him lose his temper so fast. She never had seen him get so upset unless it dealt with his mother or political affairs. It was actually relieving.

"Of course not. I told you before, you're the only guy I'll ever love or need," she responded, taking on a serious tone. If there was one thing she would always be serious about, it was her love for the dhamphir before her.

Both of them stared at each other for a long period of time. Red locked with blue and they seemed to be looking past the outside and into one another's souls.

Of course, if you gave your virginity to the other, wouldn't you expect them to uphold the meaning behind it. Both Issei and Esdeath made it painfully clear that there was something more than lust between them. No matter how much property damage Esdeath caused Issei would unfortunately love her. And no matter how distant or cold the prince tried to act against the queen, she knew he cared deeply for her and she would return those feelings tenfold.

"Issei-sama," a voice spoke up from between the two. Both of them turned towards the source to see Vladimir coming towards them, wiping his brow with a handkerchief.

"I'm assuming the repairs are done?" The heir asked as the older gentleman got close to them.

"Yes sir. All damages are fixed," Vladimir replied with a bow. Esdeath and Issei turned to the second story to see that the hole the former made was gone.

"You've done an amazing job as always, Vladimir," Issei praised the servant.

"Thank you sir," he replied. The older man then noticed the ice queen to his left and his eyes widened immediately at the recognition.

"Lady Esdeath, I wasn't told of your return!" He stated in shock. He lowered himself to one knee and bowed his head to the woman. "If I had known, I would have made proper arrangements."

The queen merely giggled. "It is fine Vladimir. I'm glad to see you are doing well," she replied, patting the older man's head.

"Thank you for your concern. Shall I prepare a room for you back at the hotel?" He then asked, raising his head to meet her gaze.

"That won't be necessary, Vladimir. She will be rooming with me," Issei replied, turning to Esdeath with his usual serious look. Both of them saw this and didn't argue against the dhamphir's command. Vladimir merely bowed his head with a hand over his heart as he stood.

"Yes sir."

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Kuoh Academy - Class 2-B_

Issei sat in his class once more, his head planted on top of his desk. He had never felt so annoyed and exhausted in the entire time he's stayed in this town. And he knew that things were only going to get worse from here on out. His peaceful time of self relaxation and training were over.

Of course, he knew it was coming with his plans for peace now set in motion. But with the way it was kicking off, Issei knew that things were starting to become a drag.

"Good morning class. Today, we'll be having a new teacher joining us. She just moved from her hometown in the north, so please be kind to her," the homeroom teacher announced. The students immediately began to converse amongst themselves on who it could be while Issei continued his attempts at falling asleep. He wasn't all for the trivial matters of high school gossip, especially considering he knew who it was.

 _ ***Shift***_

The door slid back and everyone's eyes shot to it. Cheers erupted the very second everyone's eyes landed on the specimen who walked into the classroom. Long, flowing blue hair was the first thing that stood out to all of them. Following they saw beautiful blue eyes, the coolest of smiles, and the most curvaceous of bodies a person could have. It was obviously a woman by her very large assets and the air around her spoke confidence and demanded respect.

As she glanced to the classroom, everyone felt weak at the knees and the hearts in their eyes nearly popped out of their heads.

"Please introduce yourself and explain why you're here," the teacher stated, also having a blush on his face from the beautiful young lady before him.

Esdeath cleared her throat before giving a sharp glare that promised immense pain and torture to everyone. "My name is Esdeath and that is what all of you will call me. I've come to Kuoh Academy upon personal request to tutor and help one of your fellow classmates," she announced, almost like a drill sergeant, to which the crowd grew silent over. All of their curiosity was peaked upon the suspicions of who's parents would make such arrangements for a personal teacher. Especially one as sexy as that.

Whoever had that person as teacher was one lucky bastard. All of the students would kill for a chance to be drilled by her, in more ways than one.

"Do you mind telling us who this student is?" One of the students asked. It was a boy wearing glasses and with short unkempt hair. He had a perverted gleam in his eyes, hoping that it was him and that this teacher was a surprise from his parents.

Esdeath placed a finger to her chin before humming in thought. It wasn't long after that she closed her eyes and folded her arms. Every boys eyes exploded open as they openly stared at her ample breast which were on display due to her leaving her jacket unbuttoned at the top.

"I don't see why not. The student I am to help tutor is none other than Issei Hyoudou," she announced, turning and pointing at the vampire prince. Both supernatural beings shared eye contact for that very second, an annoyed look on Issei's face and a sadistic one on Esdeath's. She was already taking possession of him.

...

...

...

 _[EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ ]

The students made their shock verbal as the entire room erupted in a roar of confusion. Each and every last one of them shot to the heir, watching as he still showed very little interest on the topic. In fact, he looked irritated at the fact he had his own personal sexy tutor.

"That dark loner!?" One of the students shouted out.

"How can his family afford someone like her to teach him!?" Another questioned.

"O-Our big Onee-sama is going to get corrupted by the brooder," one of the girls cried while clinging to another.

Esdeath heard all of their cries and complaints before she turned to Issei. The prince sighed before turning to face the window, allowing no one to see his face. He was already annoyed with the presence of the bluenette but now it was worse because the students were becoming more annoying due to her actions. Although, Esdeath didn't see herself as annoying him, she only saw the others and their deragatory terms towards him.

The ice queen couldn't help the rage that filled her and the temperature dropped several degrees in a matter of seconds. The class went silent as everyone tried to hug themselves, feeling the lost of heat instantly. They were shocked as to why until they felt the dark aura from the front of the room.

Turning to see what it was, all eyes caught Esdeath's with the ugliest of looks in them that could freeze everyone in the classroom at once.

"I'm saying this once, and only once, so pay attention," she growled, clenching her fist. "If any of you threaten, mock, or talk ill of Issei Hyoudou again, I'll be sure to end you with a fate far worse than death."

The class room was stunned from the action and felt the breath practically leave them. Their new teacher had become something much like a demon right before their eyes. The cool and sexy lady had become a horrifying nightmare, and all because of someone who didn't seem to care for anything or anyone.

With the warning given, Esdeath took a deep breath to calm herself. Soon after, the temperature returned to normal and everyone took in a death breath, feeling the air return. The ice queen then made her way over to Issei, where she took someone's chair by shoving them out of it in the process, and took a seat right next to him.

The classroom stayed silent as they watched the events. Not even the teacher could find his voice until a couple of minutes had passed.

"A-Ah, yes...well, let's continue with the lesson... Shall we?" He asked nervously before turning to the board. The rest of the class agreed but it was hard to focus with the way the woman spoiled Issei rotten and made sure everyone paid attention to it.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Kuoh Academy - Courtyard_

"Esdeath, you're the worse," Issei growled.

The entire day, no matter what, the vampire prince was teased, doted on, and spoiled by the ice queen. She never left his side and practically gave away that there was more to their relationship than just teacher and student.

"Why say that? I thought you'd be more appreciative of my actions, Ise," she replied with a large blush on her face. The whole day, she fed her sadistic thirst as she played with and embarrassed Issei. All around, seeing him in that state made her hot and she knew, when they got home, he would punish her severely.

Placing a finger to her lower lip, she silently quivered at the thought of Issei delivering judgement upon her. Just like before when he first opened her up to her second pleasure; receiving punishment from the heir. Then, they would go at it like wild animals and their moans would fill the night as they made up for all those long months of sexual abstinence.

Issei released a sigh and rubbed the back of his head. "While I'm happy you're back, you still annoy the hell out of me," he said softly. Esdeath only smiled back, missing the clear shot he fired at her, hearing only the good that he was glad she was with him again.

Taking the initiative, she grabbed his arm and held it tightly.

"Dont worry, Ise, I'll stay by your side for good this time," she replied, nuzzling into his shoulder.

The vampire prince was about to retort but saw the calm in the bluenette's eyes. He hesitated, seeing her at peace, as she just walked to his side and smiled. It wasn't her usual dictatorship grin or sadistic smirk, it was a genuine smile that was enjoying the moment. He then looked forward and took in the moment for a minute. It was actually nice having a moment like that. Maybe he wasn't a total brooder and just wanted the ice queen back. She kept things lively, which was something he'd have to adjust to again.

After a long silence, Issei blushed and turned away.

"You better..." He finally muttered. Esdeath turned back to see his expression and her peaceful smile soon turned to a mischievous smirk.

"Oh, Ise, is your tsundere side showing?" She teased.

"You can't help yourself for five minutes, can you?" The heir questioned, the moment slipping away fast.

"Nope!" The ice queen exclaimed, clutching tighter to his arm. The ebony haired teen just sighed again and lowered his head.

 _'She really is the same old Esdeath...'_ Opening his eyes, he smiled softly as they continued to walk. _'But I missed these feelings that I shared with her._ '

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Kuoh Academy - Occult Research Clubroom_

Akeno watched as Issei and the new teacher left. The rumors had spread through the school fast and every devil there was trying to figure out how or where she came from. Sona was even lost, despite her important title as Student Council President. Usually, she would meet with the new teacher before hand but when Rias asked about her Sona was as knowledgeable as the redhead about the new staff member. Only mere rumors and speculations could be made about her whereabouts.

What made matters worse was the fact she was with Issei. They were still lost on who or what Issei was and for him to be so friendly with the teacher, it showed their relationship was more than what it seemed. Especially due to how open the ebony haired teenager was with her.

Akeno folded her arms under her large bust and began to ponder. Her best friend was distraught about the entire ordeal and slowly, the more they saw of him, the more everyone become affected by his presence.

Whether good or bad came out of it, Akeno needed to find a way to calm the fire between both sides. She would need to confront Issei personally and try to severe this line that was between him and them. If she could, hopefully things at the school could calm from their chaotic nature and they could gain a little more of his trust.

The queen knew the loner was hostile against her, due to the entire ORC's actions from the events with the fallen angel, but she still had to try. If she could explain their reasoning, hopefully they could make amends and really try to get along. And even if he didn't like them, as long as he knew they meant no harm it would be more than enough.

"Ara ara, listen to myself, sounding so serious," the queen sadist said with a hand to her cheek. She was becoming Rias at this point. "Even if he only trusts me, it would be better than nothing."

Knowing that Rias was hated by the boy, Akeno kept in mind that if he could trust her, it was a win anyways. He just had to open up to one of them. If he did it would be a milestone for learning of his origin and possibly winning him to the devil's side.

The queen knew that everyone would be out on contracts, so if there was a day to do it, today was that day. She had no tasks so it was better to face him now rather than postpone the confrontation till later.

Making her way to the door, Akeno left a small note on her king's desk before leaving the room. With Rias' future in mind, she would accomplish this task and strive to learn more about the second year.

Issei Hyoudou.

 **And that's a wrap. As I've said, I introduced Esdeath. Honestly, the whole lover thing just came in the moment. It would make sense though to Issei's attitude due to the fact that the lack of someone you love creates this sort of hole that can't be filled my a lot of people. So his brooding was able to relate to that in some form.**

 **Also, before you guys jump to conclusions, I explained before that Issei would be close to Akeno and Gasper. Period. So please don't review telling me that Issei should still hate everyone because I've already given away my plans.**

 **Anyways, nothing more to do but harems and my usual sign off.**

 **Issei: Lady Carmilla, Esdeath, Penemue, Akeno, Rei Ayanami, Tiamat, Kunou (older), Gabriel, Rossweisse (not reincarnated), and Serafall**

 **Ciao~**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	5. The Request of a Devil

**Hey everyone. Lack of work and studying so I'm going to produce as much as possible for you guys. I'm back and I want you all to enjoy.**

 ** _Hyoudou Hotel - Foyer_**

Vladimir had finished his paperwork for the day very early. Since the fallen angels booking into the hotel, he had to assign rooms that bounced around their's to avoid as much conflict as possible. Luckily though, the angels had returned to Grigori headquarters leaving the desk clerk a lot of free time during the day. So, in the mean time, he had set new dinner specials, created an easier schedule for cleaning duties, and even prepared the next set of clothing Issei required when the summer began. Seeing as the heat increased, it was necessary for a servant to grow concerned for his master who grew weak in such temperatures.

 _ ***Ding***_

Vladimir looked up and saw Issei and Esdeath walk in from school. Both of them were practically on each other, acting like the lovey-dovey couple they were all those years ago. He smiled softly and watched as they played and joked with each other, vanishing down the hall. He could hear their love talk as they grew farther and farther away. Such things as the talk of their reunion and catching up surfaced in the conversation and the older man sighed in joy as the familiar door clicked faintly.

"Ah, young love," he said in light cheerfulness. _'Maybe this will break young master out of his shell.'_

...

...

Meanwhile, Issei and Esdeath were in the prince's room and whatever Vladimir saw had not been the case. The bluenette was clinging to the heir despite his attempts to pry her off. A heavy blush was on his face and the sadistic grin on Esdeath's showed she was enjoying herself. Whatever she was talking to him about on the way home had the dhamphir in an embarrassed fit. It was to the point he didn't want to make eye contact with her.

"Esdeath, get off!" Issei shouted with irritation.

"Nope. It's been too long since I've last held you, so I'm going to make up for all that time we've been apart," she replied jovially. Issei groaned and threw his head back, looking up at the roof.

"Are you planning on holding me for the rest of eternity!?" He sarcastically asked, folding his arms.

"I wasn't, actually. But now that you've got the thought running..." She said with a sly smirk.

"You. Are. The. Worst!" Disappearing in a plume of black smoke, Issei teleported out of her arms and into his closet. The ice queen giggled before folding her arms and leaning her weight on one leg.

"If you had an ability like that, why didn't you use it before?" She asked, speaking loud enough for him to hear her in the next room.

"We were in public. I can't exactly do that with humans around," the ebony haired teen replied from the other room.

Esdeath took a seat on the bed and rubbed her hand against the soft material. It was silk. It'd be hard to get stains out of this. Especially with the plans she had in mind.

"Well, you could have done it when we arrived here. Unless Vladimir's memory of you being a vampire was wiped in the past eight hours."

Silence reigned after her comment and the bluenette smirked in victory. A mumbling Issei then proceeded to walk out of the closet dressed in a long sleeve shirt and black jeans that hung loosely on his hips.

"My my, well aren't you adorable," Esdeath said, blushing from her lover's outfit.

"Shut it!" The prince replied with his cheeks a bright red.

"Oh please, you love to show off your wardrobe for me," she replied with a light wave of her hand. Issei growled and folded his arms.

"I hate you, that's what I love to do," he stated with a pout.

"I know that's a lie," she chided which made the vampire turn away.

It only made it much easier for the ice queen to wrap her arms around his neck and she didn't hesitate to do so. Surprisingly, this time, instead of his normal arguing, he nuzzled into her bossom without a single struggle. In fact, the bluenette could have sworn she heard him sigh in content.

"See, isn't this better~?" She cooed.

"Shut up... Don't ruin the moment," he muttered, keeping his eyes to the ground.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Esdeath whispered, wrapping her arms tighter around him as she felt up his chest. 'The tsundere in him is an odd one.'

"Does it really matter?" Issei retorted. The bluenette snuggled her head into the crook of his neck as she closed her eyes in satisfaction.

"No. As long as I can hold and possess you, that's fine," she replied before kissing his cheek. The teen blushed an even deeper shade of red but said nothing as he was coddled by the older woman.

It wasn't until he felt the ice queen's hand travel further that he took notice of her subtle movements.

When he felt her rub against his groin his eyes widened and his mouth fell open, just slightly. Of course, the average reaction from a teenage boy came and he could feel himself growing aroused despite the lack of actual touch.

"My my, it has been some time," he heard Esdeath coo. She continued her stipulation before grabbing a hold of the semi-hard member between the prince's legs. "You're already so aroused despite my lack of doing anything."

"D-Damnit Esdeath, this is not the time!" He said with his entire face turning bright red.

"Oh? We're home alone and no one is coming by today. I think it's the perfect time to relieve the built up tension both you and I have," she huskily whispered and she tightened her grip a little more. The teacher received the response she wanted when Issei had spread his legs a little more, giving much easier access.

The light panting from him, the glaze in his eyes, the blush on his face, Esdeath knew he wanted this. He knew there was no way to escape a moment like this and she would be sure to make up every last abstinent second they were apart. Her lust was driving her mad and, no matter how much the dhamphir tried to hide it, his sexual desires were at an all time high as well. The only question the ice queen had was if the room would survive the damage they were about to do to it. Last time she and Issei had sex, they had destroyed a small cottage and a few trees surrounding it.

They were like animals when they had sex. It was hot, passionate, and filled with boiling lust and desires. No mere room was safe so it all depended on how much damage they'd cause together.

Once Esdeath was finished with her teasing, she decided to go after her wonderful prize. Sliding her hand up, she reached for the zipper that kept her and her reward apart. She gripped the metallic piece and slowly began to pull it down. Taking in the moment of seeing the great serpent that was Issei's sexual device, Esdeath bit her lip at the anticipation.

However...

 _ ***Knock Knock Knock***_

Both Esdeath and Issei jumped at the sudden noise of someone outside their room. The former clicked her teeth while the latter did his best to regain control of himself. He zipped up his fly and took a few deep breaths to try and clear his mind of what almost transpired between him and his lover.

"Come in," the prince said, albeit a little strained due to his rush of cleaning himself of any signs of his earlier arousal.

The door opened and Vladimir stepped halfway in before bowing with a hand over his chest. The duo wondered what he wanted but didn't have to wait long as the door fully opened to reveal someone behind him.

"My apologies Lord Issei, but you have a guest here to see you," he stated. The desk clerk then gestured to the person behind them and they stepped forward, into the room. It was Akeno Himejima, to which Issei was very surprised to see.

"It is fine Vladimir. You may go," he replied to which the older gentleman bowed lower before leaving. As the door clicked, it left a vampire, a devil, and a yuki-onna in the same room.

Silence followed as the two sides looked at one another, blue meeting violet and violet meeting red. Issei had placed his stoic mask on while Esdeath wrapped her arms around Issei once more, stating her claim on him. Akeno had taken her trademark smile as she decided to take a few more steps into the room. They were cautious and calculated, as if she was stepping before a sleeping dragon.

"Ara ara, Issei-kun, I never took you for the one to like older women. Maybe that means I should step up my game," she joked to try lighting the mood. She even giggled to try and infect one of the two with it.

It didn't work.

"What are you doing here, queen of Rias Gremory? And without the woman you call master, at that?" He asked without batting an eye. Akeno could tell that, just from his choice of words, he still had them on thin ice.

"I am here to talk with you. Not as Rias's servant but as a friend," she replied, her tone and face changing to convert to the serious atmosphere.

Issei couldn't help himself from snickering. "Friends? What makes you think we're friends, Himejima?" He questioned, growing slightly hostile. Akeno didn't flinch but the harshness in his tone, despite being little, caused a blush to appear on her cheeks. One that Esdeath noticed, with hidden dissatisfaction.

"Please, Issei-kun, I don't want you to be upset with Rias-"

"I thought you weren't here as her servant," he snapped, promptly cutting her off.

"I'm not! I'm here as her friend," she replied almost instantaneously. Issei cocked a brow and gave her no more than that. Akeno could only sigh as she felt the conversation going nowhere. She couldn't gauge his reactions due to his constant monotone, and his berates for Rias were making it harder. She couldn't even seduce him due to the woman behind him, who was calculating her every move and word. The queen could tell the older woman's connection to the second year was very close and with the way she was holding him, it showed loudly that she wasn't interested in sharing or allowing other female interaction. Promptly leaving Akeno in a stump that wouldn't be easy to get out of.

"Issei-san..." This made him cock a brow. "Rias isn't what you think. She's kind, caring, and always does her best for others."

"No, Akeno Himejima, she does what's best for herself," the heir replied, his emotions slipping through. "Your illusions see her as a savior but I'm not you. I wasn't saved by that woman in my last dying breath, so I don't think she's some goddess or savior. I'm not eternally grateful to her, so I see her for who she truly is. A liar and an abuser."

Now this upset Akeno. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist. The sudden tone he took offended her and with it turned towards her king, that was a bad move. She wasn't going to allow him to talk ill of her friend. Her master. Her sister.

"Who are you to talk!? Have you ever even been through what she has!? She's sacrificed so much for us and put herself at risk time and time again!" She shouted, allowing her anger to slip through. Issei, however, reigned his emotions and examined the girl.

The vampire could see that she wasn't letting this go. The queen was headstrong for her king. And seeing as Rias saved her life, it wasn't going to be easy exploiting the redhead for what she truly was. At least, not without breaking the mind of her servant and Issei didn't want that on his path to peace.

He still had Sona as his out for meeting with one of the Satans. Serafall was the one for foreign affairs but it was Sirzechs's final call on whether to go through with it or not. Seeing as he was the, sort-of, leader of the four, winning his trust would be first priority. Especially with the history devils and vampires have had. That's why Issei wanted to give Rias a chance, and the girl failed, terribly.

However, her queen was another story. Seeing how the ravenette came out of her way to confront him, all for her king. That took guts. Issei could respect that. But, the blind followings were an issue all on their own. He would have to show Akeno that her king still had problems that would needed to be fixed if she was to be the next heir to a powerful household. And if she was to be the one making peace with any faction, including his own.

"Akeno Himejima, give me one good reason why I should even fathom taking your word."

The queen looked at Issei with an usual expression for herself. It was so serious and dead set. The prince wasn't use to seeing it and couldn't help but become interested in her change in demeanor.

"Because I need your help. We need your help," she replied.

Issei arched a brow. "My help?" He asked, leaning forward. This was it, she was throwing her cards onto the table.

"Yes. Rias is to get married to a man who we all hate. It is arranged by the Satans themselves and we have little options left," she explained with her head lowered to look at the floor. She was practically begging and hoping at this point but she didn't care. She needed to help Rias. In any way, even if that entailed groveling. Issei, however, was having different thoughts.

 _'Hmph, marrying off someone like her to a person they all hate might give her some humility. Maybe even open up her eyes to her wrong doings to those she, supposedly, calls family,'_ he thought as he leaned his cheek against his fist. The queen didn't move and didn't look to be until he answered. _'Even if I do accept, what could I do? It's not like I can barge in, demand her freedom, and everyone accepts all willy-nilly. That's not how any society works. So what plan could she possibly have, if she even does?'_

"I'm sorry but I decline," he finally answered. Akeno's eyes widened and she shot up, shocked at the vampire.

"What!? But...why!?" She asked in disbelief.

"I can't interfere in devil society. I am a vampire, not a mercenary. And, before you say it, I'm not joining her peerage," he stated with narrowed eyes. "As I've said, I'm not as blind as you and her other servants. There are rules and regulations to follow in the supernatural society and I can't just involve myself in the affairs of another faction I have no connection to."

Akeno looked at him shocked. She was as still as a statue and couldn't shake the denial. She thought he would try to understand. To try and help. To do something if she apologized and made amends. Yet and still, he denied her. Despite her begging him, he still said no.

Should she get on her knees? Offer to be a concubine? Anything to save the one who saved her. She would do anything if it meant gaining a powerful ally like Issei. Or even his blue haired friend who the devil could tell was very strong.

Akeno fell to the floor on her hands and knees. She bowed to the point her forehead was against it and she could feel her emotions boiling over.

"Please, help her. All I want is for Rias to be happy. If she marries that man, her future will be reduced to nothing. It hurts to think that when she has done so much for me and the others. Issei Hyoudou, I give myself to you if you save Rias." She didn't move and didn't stop the tears that were now flowing down her face.

Everything she was doing was for Rias. They were desperate at this point and, right now, she would suck up her pride and bow to the man before her. If it saved Rias, she would stay there for days, weeks, months, even years on end, doing whatever the man required of her. All for the devil princess.

...

...

...

Issei stood. Without a word, he walked past the devil and opened the door. There, Vladimir was positioned mid-knock. Behind him, another familiar face lied. One the heir expected to see very soon and one he loathed.

"Rias Gremory. I assume you're here for your servant," he replied with obvious disdain.

"Yes. I apologize for her actions and for disturbing you for whatever reason," the heiress stated with a deep, apologetic bow. Issei shrugged in response and stepped aside, allowing the redhead entry.

When the devil walked in, she saw Akeno kneeling on the floor, looking back with a tear stained face. The king's worry flooded through her and she rushed to her queen's side. She wrapped her arms around her best friend, trying to comfort her as best she could. Then, she turned to the prince with a nasty look in her eye.

"What did you do to her!?" She asked sharply, a thin cloak of red surrounding her.

 _ **[So, that is the Bael's famous Power of Destruction,]**_ Ddraig said spontaneously.

 _'Yeah, and she lost control over it so easily,'_ Issei replied. He wasn't scared of the girl and folded his arms to prove his lack of fear or concern.

"She came to me for a request, to which I've declined. I've done nothing to her, Gremory," he replied with narrowed eyes. This redhead and her pride was making it so much harder for him to stand her. He needed her to get to Sirzechs but she was making it so hard to even try anything with her. He couldn't even tell her off because her actions led him to believe she was arrogant or just plain idiotic. Especially when she was still the egotistical, narcissistic, user and abuser he had come to learn about her through his time in school, watching from afar.

"Now, if there's nothing left to say, get out of my hotel," he stated, narrowing his eyes to a dangerous level that made them glow.

The two devils said nothing and settled for leaving. Rias lifted Akeno and led her out, Vladimir closing the door behind them. Issei sighed and placed a hand over his left eye. He rubbed it softly, feeling the exhaustion start to tax on him.

 _'Why is fighting and war so easy to start but peace is super difficult to achieve...?'_

 _ **[People see bad more than good. It's been an envy or deragatory game that people haven't known how to escape from since the beginning of time. Even we dragons have similar tendencies,]**_ the red dragon answered only making the prince sigh louder.

 _'I can feel the headache coming,'_ he thought, moving his hand to the side of his head.

 _ **[Prepare yourself partner. For its only going to get worse from here on out.]**_

 _'Just. Fucking. Great.'_

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _ **Hyoudou Hotel - Outside**_

"Akeno, what were you thinking!?" Rias asked, her concern heavy in her tone.

"I was trying to help you," she replied with no hint of emotion.

Even after all of that, he didn't respond. She offered herself to him but he did nothing. What else was there that she could do. She had to earn his trust but even still, he didn't budge. He just stared at her with those blank eyes. They gave no sign of emotion, except for the anger he held, and that wasn't good. Akeno knew they couldn't stop Riser but maybe Issei could. They needed him to trust them. They needed a chance to prove themselves but all of Akeno's attempts to try and regain a tiny fraction were for not.

"I forbid you from going to him on your own, do you understand?" Rias asked her best friend and servant. This wasn't, however, a friend talking to another. This was a master ordering her servant.

Akeno, surprisingly, had different plans. "I'm not going to follow that order Rias," she muttered with the same bland tone.

"What!?" The redhead said in shock. Akeno slowly turned to her with apologetic yet firm eyes. "I'm not following that order. I must face Issei Hyoudou and, now, I must do it alone."

Rias looked at her in disbelief. She could understand what her best friend was saying. "You're talking crazy, Akeno. This isn't something you can personally handle."

"I'm sorry, Rias. It has become just that now," she replied softly. The heiress stayed silent and just looked at her best friend with concern. What transpired between them to make her so determined.

"Akeno..." She silently muttered.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _ **Hyoudou Hotel - Issei's Room**_

"You were very harsh with her," Esdeath spoke up.

"She needs to be told the truth. She knows the rules of the supernatural society and still came to me as if I'd be able to do something at the drop of a hat," Issei replied bitterly.

"You're being too hard on them Darling. Why are you so hung up on this?" Esdeath questioned with folded arms.

"They left me to die at the hands of a fallen angel. If I wasn't Dracula's son, I'd be dead. Or worse, her servant," he answered with anger.

Esdeath looked at him with narrowed eyes of her own. "I attempt to hurt you multiple times. When we first met, I tried to kill you. What makes them so different to the point you loath them so?"

"You wouldn't understand," he replied. This offended the bluenette.

"Oh really? You think I'm too brash to understand?" She retorted with folded arms.

"No, that's not it..." He quickly answered, trying not to upset his lover.

"Then what?" She asked.

The dhamphir growl as he pulled his hair. It was so hard socializing with people. He'd rather go back to fighting her rather than try communicating with her. But it seemed she was settled on this now that he poorly choose his words.

"It's difficult to explain," he said with open arms. Why was she so headstrong on this?

"Try me," she stated. The vampire internally screamed as he wanted to rip his hair out. Women were his worst enemy.

Finally, he sighed heavily.

"Fine. Dracula has an ability that allows her to see and enter other dimensions. It's one of the things that makes her a powerful threat that even the strongest of factions fear," he began with closed eyes. Esdeath nodded, understanding that much, but Issei's eyes soon grew dark as he looked to be reminiscing something...bad. "One day, she saw me, a different me from another dimension. One that...died after becoming a devil."

 **Bam. A little add on I did. A little piece to show why Issei has such a grudge on Rias and the gang. It's not because he hates _them_ but another set of them that we all know as canon. I may do that every now and them but I'm testing it now to see how you guys feel about it.**

 **Oh, and as I've said, Issei is much wiser. Will he interfere with Riser, probably. But only for a certain reason I'm yet to reveal. Can't have Rias disappearing on us just yet. Not when I have too much for her to do. But...yeah, I'm going to make the ORC struggle just a little longer. So just bare with it a little longer.**

 _ **Issei: Lady Carmilla, Esdeath, Penemue, Akeno, Rei Ayanami, Tiamat, Kunou (older), Gabriel, Rossweisse (not reincarnated), and Serafall**_

 **Ciao~**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	6. The Slow Progression

**And I'm back. Sorry it took so long. My academics are starting to get noticed and I'm being put in a lot of events and celebrations to attend at Uni. So, my progress may be slow but they will come about, I promise**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

 _Hyoudou Estate - Ise & Esdeath's Room_

"Issei, if you don't mind. Could you elaborate?"

Esdeath slowly pulled her lover to the bed before sitting down with him. Sitting across from him, she held his hands and looked at him with concern. The vampire returned it with a distant gaze before he shook his head slowly.

When Dracula showed him the vision, it was like he was experiencing it as each moment went by. Somehow, everything the Issei of that world experienced impacted the Issei of this world mentally and emotionally. The betrayal of the fallen angel, the fight against the Phenix, the battle against the terrorist group, and many many more. Each painful, heart felt, and depressing moment he felt to the point he almost believed he was that Issei.

So, when the Issei of that world died and the vision ended, the prince felt it and it sent a surge of shockwaves that forced him to his knees in unrelenting pain. The mentality became physicality and he could feel as the cold spread throughout his body. It hurt more than anything he ever experienced and he had to wonder what it was all for. Why he sacrificed himself and was left alone to die.

Eventually, when he came out of it, his thoughts focused in on the source of the pain caused and who could have left him like that. Going back to the start, he blamed Rias and her group for the pain he experienced. This then led to him testing them to see if they were different in this dimension, but it ended the same way as the other Hyoudou. He was left to die at Raynare's hands and would be revived by the woman he now despised. Only then to be left to die later down the line.

Slowly opening his eyes, Issei looked up to face Esdeath as he came out of his thoughts. She was still adamant on him telling her but...he couldn't. She was worried enough and he couldn't place more weight on her. It wouldn't be right as her lover or as a prince.

"It's something I told myself I'd forget," he replied with a hushed tone. The ice queen moved her hand up to his cheek and rubbed it softly with her thumb. He felt the warmth, despite those hands being those of an ice queen, and looked up to see her worried expression.

"It's obviously affecting you now. I'm sorry I brought it up but it's best you tell me or the situation will only grow worse," she stated. "Especially with your goal."

Issei looked at her, staring long and hard. She seemed set on the situation and it made the prince sigh. No matter how hard he tried she would always push back just as hard. Sometimes it was that persistence that became a pain in the ass. But he was still grateful that she cared for him so when not a lot of people truly did.

"Alright. I'll tell you," he conceded. Esdeath smiled in return and nodded her head as she grew closer to listen. "In this dimension, I was originally a human..."

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Kuoh Academy - Occult Research Club_

"Akeno, what you did was very dangerous," Rias scolded as she folded her arms.

Kiba and Koneko had returned from their contracts shortly after Rias and Akeno had returned from the hotel. Upon their arrival, the duo was confused by the body language and deadly silence between the two best friends. Both were as far from each other as possible and the queen didn't make eye contact to her king.

"I did what I thought was right, Rias," Akeno replied, her eyes pointed at the ground.

"Maybe, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you went without my consent. He could have captured you. Killed you even!" The princess stated. The look in her eyes displayed her emotions clearly. It was something she didn't show often and only ever showed to her servants or family. It was a look of fear, worry, and anxiety.

"He didn't, so why are you still cautious of him?" Akeno asked, raising her head. Her king clenched her fist.

"We have no idea of his motives. We don't even know who he is and who he is affiliated with!" Rias raised her voice ever so slightly.

"We can try to find _some_ common ground with him!" Akeno responded, raising her voice a bit as well.

"It's still too dangerous for you to attempt this alone!" Rias replied, almost shouting.

"I don't see you coming up with anything Rias!" Akeno yelled with saddened anger. Now she was looking her king dead in the eye and the turmoil between them was seen.

Silence filled the room as both sides looked at each other. The queen was obviously hurt and so was her king, both for different reasons. Neither couldn't help the emotions they were feeling and the tension that was wedging between them. Kiba and Koneko could only watch in silence as the two best friends were left panting but standing firm on their beliefs. It was unbelievable that they were arguing over a man at that. Even more so since it was the same man who wanted nothing to do with them and publicly showed his disinterest and dissatisfaction in them.

It was quite the conundrum.

"Akeno..." Rias started, her tone under much more control. "I understand what you're trying to do. The deadline is closing in but we can't try to rush these things..."

Akeno didn't respond. She stood there, her head lowered again and her bangs casted over her eyes.

"Akeno, please." The heiress took a step closer. The queen took her chance to respond.

"I'm sorry, Rias. There isn't any time left and there won't be a chance for us unless we start taking chances," she said firmly with gripped fists. She moved one up to her heart were she opened it and placed it over her chest. "This is something I must do. As your queen. And I won't allow even you to stop me from this goal. Because as your second in command I must do what's best for you when you can't. And you may not see the good in him but I do."

"What goal, Akeno? What...good!? He's from another faction and shows great disdain for us! He wouldn't help no matter what any of us say! How can you change his mind!?" Rias asked exasperated. At this point, she wondered what was going through her best friends head. It made no sense for her to keep trying when nothing good could come out of it.

Last time she met, Issei seemed dead set on having nothing to do with her or her peerage. He scared her to the point she relieved on herself, something she wanted to forget. The boy was done with her, for good. So what could Akeno be planning to do? How could she fathom gaining the interest of the boy long enough to even hear out her first few words?

"I know of one thing that he wants. It took this conversation to realize it but now I know," the ravenette replied. It made the other three devils eyes widened slightly and made Rias lean onto her desk.

"What do you mean Akeno?" She asked.

The queen said nothing as she moved to the door. She opened it and stepped outside. Only then, did she look back to see her family with concern, shock, worry, and many other similar emotions circulating through their body language and actions.

"This is my mission, Rias. Please, excuse me and good night."

The door closed and the room was left in complete silence. They looked at each other, their fear for the queen growing even more. Akeno had never acted out like this and never disobeyed orders from Rias.

She was so caught up in Rias's dilemma that it was concerning if she was even acting accordingly.

Kiba and Koneko turned to Rias who had already fallen back into her seat with a tired expression. She looked spent and the pain in her eyes were evident. This was hurting her as much as it was Akeno and for her queen to push this far... It only made Rias feel worse. She should have tried harder to alleviate the situation but her lack of addressing it only pushed Akeno further into the state she was currently in. As if she was now entitled to solve the problem.

Rias released a huge sigh and dragged a hand down her face.

"Kiba, Koneko, I want you to watch over her," she said without much authority. It sounded more out of desperation rather than a master.

"Buchou..." Kiba muttered.

"I can't change her opinion but I can at least lower the chances of her getting hurt. Watch over her and make sure Issei Hyoudou and his 'teacher' don't do anything against her. If they so much as attempt to corrupt or harm her, you are to do whatever you must. Understood?"

""Yes ma'am!"' They replied.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Hyoudou Hotel - Ise and Esdeath's Room_

"...After that, the vision ended. Mother said to think nothing of it but...it's something I can't just forget," Issei finished explaining.

There was a moment of pause.

"That's a very interesting story, Darling. I'm not sure how I could react if I was shown something similar. I can say, though, that I now understand your disdain towards Rias and her servants a little more," Esdeath summed up, placing a hand to her chin in thought.

"It's not her servants who I dislike. The vision showed happy and touching memories with them. Rias had her own as well, but her conniving and sneaky tactics, that put others lives at risk, are what really angers me when dealing with her," Issei clarified.

"Yes, I'm quite sure. Then, if you feel that way about her servants, why not try finding even ground?" The bluenette asked. This made Issei lower his eyes.

"They're still connected to Rias. And she seems to have a tight grasp on their actions and thoughts," the dhamphir answered.

"You make it sound like they're dogs."

"They might as well be. They're all blind to what their master truly is. They only see the good of when she 'saved' them and gave them a new chance at life."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean they can't think or act on their own," the ice queen stated with a hinting tone.

"What are you getting at, Es-chan?" Issei asked. She smirked and rose a lone finger.

"I'm sure the queen of Rias will try to confront you tomorrow. She seemed very adamant on convincing you, so I'm sure she won't give up so easily," Esdeath began to explain.

"I'm still not following..." Issei said, folding his arms.

"Talk with her tomorrow. I shall allow you ten minutes alone and, in that time, learn a little more about her as well as information on Rias and, possibly, her brother."

The brunette could see the strategy and was a little astounded by his lover's words. She never made plans often but they were very unique and always succeeded in the path she provided. It was that kind of mentality that made her so strong and what gave Issei another reason to fall for her.

"I see. I'll really have to take this into consideration," the heir said whilst nodding his head.

"Good."

"I'm surprised Es-chan, you've really matured since we've last been together," the vampire praised. He soon found an icicle pointed at his neck to which he smirked after seeing the offended look on his lover.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked sharply.

"Oh, nothing. Just that you were very possessive of me to the point another woman couldn't even look at me. But, now, you're actually _allowing_ me to speak to one. Quite surprising isn't it?" The smirk on his face said the rest and the ice queen couldn't help the slight embarrassment she felt flare up. But it was only slight. Esdeath never really was a person who was shy or embarrassed but when she was, it fueled into her more...animalistic tendencies.

Issei noticed the lusty look that took over in her eyes and quickly paled as he knew his mistake immediately. Dark memories resurfaced as the bluenette started to grow closer to him with the unforgettable look of an animal in heat. He knew her intent and was also knowledgeable of his small percentile of escape from the impending situation. She was the true sadist queen and it rang true as her very looks promised unbelievable pain...and pleasure.

The only way out of it was to match her sadism or try to overpower her into submission. Two things Issei had little time to prepare for or do. So, he was stuck under her calculative gaze as she glanced him over, ready to exploit each of his weaknesses in their reunited love making.

It would be some time before he would be able to call upon Vladimir. Hell, he may not even be able to call for any kind of help. One thing about Esdeath, she knew his body too well, as did he to hers, and if they were completely honest... Once they started, it would be hard to stop them. Issei tried to fight those urges but Esdeath was one to embrace them. And when she got ahold of Issei, his walls would crumble and he'd become almost as animalistic as her. A trait the bluenette had come to plague him with.

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Kuoh Academy - Class 2-B_

The next day went uneventful and Issei had started growing suspicious by lunch time. Akeno hadn't confronted him, Rias and her other servants didn't attempt at spying on him, hell, even Sona kept her distance from the dhamphir and that by itself was very concerning.

The prince sat in class, watching the clock. Each second ticked and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was eventually going to happen. He didn't know what but he knew it had something to do with the devils.

For them to avoid him for an entire day was it's own mystery. That could only lead him to speculate that they were plotting against them, seeing as none of them were the type to let a stranger roam their territory. Despite the fact that he had been doing so since the beginning of the term. Still, he'd have to hold out till the end of the day before he made any final assumptions.

Esdeath sat by her beloved, looking as refreshed and gorgeous as ever. It looked like a lot of tension had been taken off her shoulder just by how relaxed she looked around Issei. There was a healthy blush on her face and a big smile that radiated joy and relief. Something the rest of the class easily picked up on. But with Issei in his usual mood, they weren't able to piece the puzzle together that the two indulged in a night filled love session. So, they were left to wonder and the couple was left to their own agenda.

That was until the final bell rung. As soon as it did, the door slid back, surprising the teacher who had yet to gather her things. The students were surprised when Akeno walked into their class for the second time in two weeks. She was looking around the room, eyeing each and every student, who felt weak at the knees from her gaze.

 _[Akeno-onee-sama!]_ The class roared in approval. They didn't mind seeing her come to them again. In fact, they felt blessed that one of the goddesses of the academy had graced them with her presence.

But their moods quickly sunk when she bee-lined to Issei and placed her hands on his desk, stating her place. He didn't even spare a second to turn and face her. The look she gave him said a thousand words and he could see what she wanted. So, he closed his eyes and sighed, sweeping the bangs out of his face.

"What do you want? I thought I gave you my answer yesterday," he stated monotone. The tone he carried sounded very condescending and it provoked the students around him to come to their idol's aid.

"How dare you talk to our Onee-sama like that!"

"You should feel blessed that she even looked at you!"

"Go die you ungrateful punk!"

The temperature dropped suddenly and the class's shouts ceased immediately. It was Esdeath as the source and her joyful mood changed as soon as they spoke ill of her Issei. She turned to face them and every student could feel Death at the back of their necks as a chill flew up their spine. They shut their mouths and turned from the trio of supernatural creatures, afraid to face the ice queen. They feared the new teacher more than they loved their senpai and the power difference between the two proved such.

Issei silently thanked his lover before turning to face the devil once more. She looked unaffected by the cold and he commended her for keeping a strong front. Although, she was very tense until the bluenette finally returned the room to its original temperature, feeling Issei rub her palm gently. It was one of the few techniques he did that would ease her bloodlust.

"Issei-san, I'd like to speak with you. Privately," Akeno requested with a firm look in her eye.

Issei didn't show any signs of reacting. He had expected it due to Esdeath's explanation the night prior. However, the rest of the class was unprepared and audibly gave their response.

 _[EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH]_

Their shock was clearly displayed with wide eyes and open mouths. Despite the fact that this was the second time Akeno was requesting an audience with Issei, it still shook them to the core. What had that loner done to gain the attention of the Great Onee-sama, Akeno? Twice!?

Did he do her homework for her?

Was he blackmailing her?

Or...had he placed a spell on her and made her his own personal love slave!?

They would never know and could only hope he declined her once more. While they would never wish negatively on their Onee-sama it would be much more beneficial if the idiot declined her again. He was undeserving of her time and they prayed to whatever god they believed in that he would foolishly pass up another chance to talk with their goddess.

"I have time today. Sure, I'll indulge you once more, Senpai," he replied with a small smirk.

The reaction was priceless to him. Normally, he never cared for the immature humans he was force to deal with each and every schoolday. But today, he decided to be a little childish and play with the students of class 2-B. So, when they began to go absolutely ballistic over his response, he couldn't help but feel a little pleasure in their pain.

Esdeath was already starting to infect him.

"I know of a place we can go. Follow me," he said whilst standing. He made his way past her and motioned her to follow him, to which Akeno immediately did. She wasn't going to question his reason for immediately accepting.

When the door shut, the students began to talk amongst each other. And none of them were pleased after the transpired events. Not at all.

"We can't allow this!"

"Akeno-onee-sama will become corrupted by his brooding!"

"What should we do? What should we do!? We'll lose our Onee-sama if we just sit here!"

"We have to follow them. And stop them before anything bad can happen to our goddess!"

"Good idea! Let's go!"

Just as the class stood to attempt at "saving" one of their idols, a cold frost filled the room like fog. The few that were almost at the door fell back in shock when a certain bluenette took guard in front of them. How had she gotten their so quickly? And what was going on with the temperature?

Matters only got worse when they saw the nasty, yet sadistic, look in the ice queen's eyes.

"I'm sorry kiddies. No one shall disturb their important discussion," she stated before her usual grin took its place on her face. "Anyone who has an objection with that can talk with me."

-XOXOXOXOX-

 _Kuoh Academy - Courtyard_

Issei led Akeno outside the school, far from where anyone could hear. Leading her away from the Old School building, as well, they went the opposite direction towards a shed near the gymnasium. The shed had been emptied and no one bothered to use it anymore, so it became lost in a ring of trees that hid behind the building.

Once they arrived, Issei casted a barrier surrounding him and Akeno. It hid their physical and spiritual presence and was also soundproof, allowing no one to spy on them.

"Alright, what is it you'd like to discuss?" Issei asked after folding his arms.

"I want to request something of you," Akeno replied. Issei sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"If it's the marriage deal with Rias-"

"I know, I know, you can't intervene in another faction's affairs. But what about training us? You should be able to do so much as that, right?" She asked. This caught the vampire off guard but not long enough for her to notice.

"Sorry, I'm not really the type for something like that," he answered, looking away from her.

"You can try, can't you?" She said, taking a step forward. "I know you're strong. Really strong. And I also know that you know about all of us and our powers and ways to improve them."

This surprised Issei and he actually let it show. His eyes widened and Akeno took that little bit of a reaction. It was the best answer he could have given her.

"You do. It took some connecting but my assumption was correct."

"How did you...?" Issei trailed off with the question.

"As you've said, you're very knowledgeable of Rias on the political side of things. So that also means you would know of her servants who are always by her side," she replied. This made Issei a little more interested. Hearing such a claim actually intrigued him a little more of the buxom ravenette.

"Is that so? How could you tell, Senpai?"

"Our last conversation," she answered. Issei cocked his head to the side in confusion. "There was a word you let slip that I realized could help us, even if you don't get involved in the affairs yourself."

"And what might that word be?" Issei asked, truly interested in the response.

"You told me you were a vampire."

"!"

The prince's eyes widened and he froze in shock. He told her? He let it slip? How could he have let it slip that he was a vampire!? Why did he let it slip!?

That's right...he had been so caught up in his emotions that he actually told her without even noticing it. Esdeath was right, his misplaced anger led him into making a small mistake that was soon going to become big. And the best friend of Rias Gremory knew this mistake. Did that also mean the princess herself knew as well?

"Don't worry, I haven't told her," Akeno stated, as if she read his mind. Issei looked at her to see a smile on her face.

Now, while a person would usually blame themselves for making a mistake, Issei merely sighed and closed his eyes. He wasn't beat yet, seeing as the queen only knew he was a vampire, not of his ancestry. Plus, she hadn't told Rias so things weren't a complete waste.

"What does me being a vampire have to do with training you?" He decided to ask. It was best to roll the story along rather than stay hung up on his secret slipping out.

"Well, I know that a vampire such as yourself can tell a lot about our heritage by the smell of blood alone," she started off. "And I'm confident that you're pretty knowledgeable of many powers due to vampires having some of the most extensive libraries."

"How do you know this, exactly?" Issei asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well, I've learned of your secret. I don't mind sharing one of ours, if you promise to come to the ORC with me," she replied. Issei folded his arms and narrowed his eyes more. She actually came this time with a game plan. One he had to actually commend her for. He shouldn't underestimate the group of devils at this school, noted.

"Sure, but don't expect me to agree to anything more," he stated firmly. She smiled, having won a small battle.

"That's more than enough for now," she replied.

"Good. Now, how do you have such knowledge of my people?" He asked again. Akeno smiled a little wider.

"We have our own vampire, who Rias reincarnated," she answered.

"Who...?" Issei asked with sudden interest. He only knew of one vampire from the visions who joined Rias. In this dimension, that boy was like a...sister? to him. And when he disappeared, it had been some time since he found out a possible whereabout to where he was. He had only hoped this dimension followed a different path.

"His name is Gasper Vladi."

 __ **Ive now started my push towards Issei and Akeno. Some may question this chapter but it's just a struggle chapter a few writers have to get to the nitty gritty. Don't take this one to heart as it was just to push the story along but it will get better from here on out.**

 _ **Issei: Lady Carmilla, Esdeath, Penemue, Akeno, Rei Ayanami, Tiamat, Kunou (older), Gabriel, Rossweisse (not reincarnated), and Serafall**_

 **Ciao~**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


End file.
